Love and Loyalties
by A-Heavy-Heart33
Summary: Sophia Wilkins is a rebel growing up in a loyalist family during the Revolutionary War. When Tavington finds out her secret, what will become of her? Please R&R! It's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

So here it is! The first chapter to my first fic! I really hope you enjoy it. Please R&R, but nicely.

STORY RECENTLY UPDATED

**Chapter 1**

The night was clear, not a cloud in the sky. Just stars. And endless array of stars. Sophia Wilkins breathed in the crisp, clean air of that beautiful night. The past few nights on her family's plantation in South Carolina had been very humid, but now it was clear and breathable. Sophia took in a deep breath and her mind drifted deep in thought. She imagined strong arms wrapped around her waist and sweet kisses caressing her neck.

Sophia was awaken from her fantasy by the chill of a cold wind. The night had begun to grow cold. How long have I been out here? she wondered. Another cold breeze made her shiver, and chills ran down her spine when she though of the ice blue eyes she had dreamed of the night before. She had seen them in her very own home. They were the eyes of Colonel William Tavington.

* * *

><p><em>Sophia had just finished her supper when there was a knock on the door. It had been only her and her older brother, James, that evening. Her parents were out discussing with General O'Hara about housing British officers in their home and wouldn't be home till tomorrow morning. She was the one to open the door. When she opened it, she was met with a tall British officer. She noticed another officer climbing the stairs behind him. At first she assumed the worst. Had something happened to her parents?<em>

_ The officer had saw the fear in her eyes and was not impressed, but to clear away any questions he responded, "We're here to speak to Captain Wilkins about his duty to the crown. Show us too him please." _

_ Offended by his tone she was about to spit back a witty remark, but the minute she met those steel blue eyes she was at a loss for words. All that came out was, "Right this way, sir."_

_ As she led the two men to the study where her brother was, she was overwhelmed with the recent memory of the eyes of the officer walking directly behind her. She was tempted to converse with the officers, but decided against it remembering the tone in his voice. Her brother had been reading when they had entered the room. Upon seeing his two superiors, James Wilkins stood, "Bordon, Tavington, good evening. I see you've met my sister."_

_ "Actually she hasn't properly introduced herself yet," replied Tavington with a smirk as he looked her up and down. Sophia blushed. _

_ "Sophia, this is Captain Joesph Bordon and Colonel William Tavington. Tavington, Bordon, this is my sister Sophia."_

_ "Pleasure," responded Tavington, nodding almost in sync with Bordon. _

_ "Can I get any of you anything? Tea, Coffee?" asked Sophia._

_They all shook their heads and she knew her presence was no longer wanted. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. But she did not leave. Sophia had been working with the local rebel militia as a spy for the past three months. She knew exactly who this ghost was, Ben Martin. But she also knew all about the feared Colonel for some time now and tonight would be the perfect opportunity to fully gain the trust of Benjamin Martin and the rest of his militia. Now her ear was against the door listening to every word being spoken on the other side. _

_ "Any word on who or where our ghost is?" asked Tavington._

_ "No sir. But there are rumors about a raid on some supplies heading to Fort Charles tomorrow around noon, and there seems to be some sort of connection with our ghost," replied Wilkins. _

_ "Good. We'll ambush them tomorrow morning. Also, we do not want you living here in your home any longer. I request you leave here tonight and come stay at Fort Charles."_

_ "But sir, my sister, she-,"_

_ "Are you questioning your duty to the crown, Captain?" interrupted Tavington. _

_ "No sir. I understand," he said almost in a whisper. _

_ At that Sophia heard them all stand and walk towards the door. She was almost to weak at the knees to make it away from the door and upstairs to her room. How could he leave her here alone with her parents. She loved them, no doubt, but her brother was the only one who could distract them away from talking about a suitable husband for Sophia. Now she had no choice but to deal with man after man coming to her door, on her parents request of course. _

_She heard footsteps climbing the stairs. She had to play coy. He couldn't know she was listening. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped out of her room. James walked right by her and into his room. Sophia followed and watched him begin to pack from his doorway._

"_Where are you going?" she asked._

"_Fort Charles." he replied shortly. _

"_Why?"_

"_By request of Colonel Tavington and the crown."_

"_How long?"_

"_Till my services are no longer needed."_

"_How can you just leave me here, and act like you don't even care!" she yelled. _

_"How could you think that I don't care. I don't want to leave either, but I do not have a choice. I'll write as much as I can, I promise." _

_There was a long silence between the two. He pushed passed her and walked down stairs. She followed, but kept a distance. She was upset, but at least she could distract her herself with the information she was able to get. She would have to get to the local militia before noon though, to give them warning. _

_Once she reached the final stair, she walked towards her brother. "I love you James," she said softly and she embraced him. He repeated the words back, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door. He was followed by Bordon, but Tavington paused in front of Sophia. _

"_I want you to know that I heard you outside the door of the study," he began to close the distance between them, "Whatever you reasoning for you disrespect of our privacy," Sophia had now backed into a wall, "you keep your mouth shut, or I will make your life hell," Sophia shook in fear. The handsome, but feared, Colonel was a man of his word. He stood his ground, keeping her up against the wall, their bodies only inches away from touching. He stared at her with his icy blue eyes, she avoiding all eye contact. Finally she looked up timidly, "You do not need to worry Colonel."_

"_Good," and at that he backed up and went out the door without another word, leaving Sophia breathless._

* * *

><p>On her balcony, she daydreamed about those eyes. No matter how much she feared him, she was still so attracted to him. She had told the militia about the conversation she heard early that morning, telling her just arriving parents she was going to town to see a friend, which wasn't a complete lie. She felt she accomplished something and earned Martin's trust. But in the back of her mind she knew that the Colonel would figure it out. Maybe she should have told the militia about his threat, but she couldn't bring herself to it, for whatever reason. If she would've told them maybe she could've stayed with them wherever they were hiding. Maybe she wouldn't have to face his wrath. But she did what she did and she was prepared to face the consequences.<p>

Sophia continued to look from her balcony when she spotted lights in the distance. It was the Green Dragoons, she was sure of it. Her parents had been asleep for some time and she knew it would be easy to sneak away and out into the woods behind her home. And that's just what she intended to do. She looked down at the shift she wore, and decided she had time to put something on. She grabbed her stay, matching petticoat and jacket she wore earlier that day, and put it on as fast as possible. She didn't worry about her stockings, and was seriously debating on the idea of shoes. But she grabbed a pair of shoes anyway, and a shawl, and quickly but quietly went out the back door.

Sophia underestimated how long it would take to dress herself, and lost a lot of time. By the time she was out the door the Dragoons were jumping off their horses and Tavington and Bordon had headed to the door. She could still hear what was going on and realized it was because she left the door open. She had to stop before she got to the edge of the woods because of a clearing she had to cross, where she would easily be spotted. She listened as her parents opened the door and then realize their daughter was gone.

"Search the grounds, she couldn't have gotten far. I want her alive," ordered Tavington.

As he barked his orders, Sophia found the perfect opportunity to get through the clearing. As she made it into the woods, she heard some horses getting closer and she ran faster through the woods, but her dress got caught on a branch and she yelped as she hit the ground with a loud thud. She got up quickly cursing herself for making such a mistake. She continued to run, but the tree beside her, hadn't she seen it before? Sophia looked every which way, but realized she had gone in circles. She was trapped. She heard Dragoons on every side of her and prayed that it would not be Tavington who found her. But her worst fear became reality the moment she turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sophia turned around to a pistol pointed directly at her head. Her eyes followed the arm of the figure, up to his chest and further up to his face. There she saw those steel blue eyes and began to run. She wasn't going to let him get her. Better any other Dragoon than him. But before she even made a few strides, the gun in the Colonel's hand went off. Sophia immediately flung herself to the ground with a agonizing thud. The bullet hadn't hit her, but she still lay on the ground. She was in so much shock and pain from her hard landing that her intuition to run had left her and she just wanted to lay there. Behind her she heard Tavington approach her. She pleaded with God that Martin or anyone would come save her, but her prayers were not answered. She felt his strong hand grab the back of her collar and aggressively pull her up from the ground.

"Did you really think it clever to run from me?" Tavington spat at her as he spun her around to face him.

"Let go of me!"Sophia screamed flinging her arms wildly trying to escape. And for a moment she almost thought he was going to obey her order. But she was very wrong. Instead, he shoved her against a nearby tree trunk and pinned his body against hers. At this proximity Sophia could feel the hard muscles of his chest and arms, and knew his strength. She was trapped.

He stared at her for a moment, mesmerized by how wild she looked, and could see there was still a lot of fight left in her. It was going to take time to break her but he could break anyone, he just had to find a weakness. He turned her around so that the front of her body was now pushed firmly into the tree trunk.

He spoke quietly, but brutally into her ear, "Miss Wilkins, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting with the rebel militia."

Tavington was about to bind her wrists behind her back, but was thrown off by a sudden burst of fury from his captive. She was facing him again. She tried to hit him, but both of her wrists were met by one of his hands. Regardless, Sophia still screamed and fought with everything she had left.

"Now Miss Wilkins, you can come calmly, or I will make it so," he threatened.

She took little note of his words and continued to fight him, and didn't even notice him grabbing his pistol from it's holster. Quickly he knocked her over the head with it's butt. She fell, unconscious, but he caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her body over to his horse and, in one graceful movement, placed himself on the saddle with Sophia still in his arms. This girl disgusted him. She was a traitor, not only to the crown but to her family. But then again, he had never had the greatest relationship with his family either. He pushed his personal thoughts from his mind, wondering why he had almost begun to sympathize with her.

The other Dragoons spotted Tavington emerging from the trees on his horse carrying a lifeless body. They all knew who it was, never doubting he would find her.

Captain James Wilkins rode over to Tavington, "What have you done to her?" he spoke trying to keep back the fear and anger in his voice.

"Are you questioning me, again, Captain?" Tavington responded offended by his tone.

"No sir. Sorry sir."

"Bordon, keep watch on our outspoken Captain and make sure his mouth is shut until we get to Fort Charles." ordered Tavington.

"Yes sir," and at that Bordon escorted Wilkins away from his unconscious sister and her captor.

Colonel Tavington moved to the front of the Dragoons, raised his right hand, and they were off to Fort Charles.

* * *

><p>The Dragoons had been riding for about an hour and were still another hour from Fort Charles. Tavington had kept a close eye on the young women that laid in his arms. He had study her face, her features. She was devastatingly beautiful. Her soft auburn ringlets were long, falling just above her chest. She had long eyelashes, and although they were closed, he could clearly remember the emerald gems behind them. She had soft fair skin, free of but one blemish- a small mole that rested on her left cheek. Her lips were full, the perfect shade of pink.<p>

The girl had moved slightly and her head was now resting upon his chest. To Tavington, the feeling was uncomfortably natural. What was it with this girl? She was a traitor in every sense of the word. But he couldn't help feeling emotions besides hate. He didn't like it at all. How could he control her and his men, when he wasn't in control of himself?

Tavington raised his right hand to signal his men to stop. "Men, we will take a moment to rest before we continue to Fort Charles."

The Colonel stopped the men at a clearing, surrounded by tall trees. Not only did the Colonel need to rest his men, but also his mind. The girl was really getting into his head. He looked down at her for a moment and saw her eyes begin to open. She was awake.

Sophia's head was pounding when she woke and she could smell something musky, with hints of perspiration. To her surprise it was incredibly intoxicating. She tried to open her eyes, but it was too painful. What had happened to put her in so much pain? She tried again to open her eyes and the pain was much less severe. But when she opened them, she immediately wished she hadn't. There staring back at her were cold blue eyes. The minute she saw them everything came back to her in one vivid memory. She wanted to yell and fight, but she simply didn't have the energy.

"You're awake. I hope I can trust that you won't give me anymore trouble," said Tavington. He had gotten off his horse and was now standing at the side of his horse, giving her the most peculiar of looks.

"I can't promise anything, Colonel," she spat back at him.

"But Miss Wilkins, I don't believe you have a choice," he helped her off the horse.

"But Colonel, I believe I do," she matched his tone.

"Don't you dare challenge me," he spoke loudly. Sophia looked away from the Colonel, but he grabbed her face and made her eyes meet his, "do you understand?"

She was silent.

"Do you understand!" he hollered.

She nodded her head. "Bastard," she whispered under her breath.

He had enough of her antics so he slapped her hard across the face. So hard she lost her balance and fell onto the ground. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back up almost just as quickly as she fell, then grabbed her wrists.

"So you don't make any more of your bold moves," he said as he tied her wrists.

Sophia was too tired to deal with him, so she simply found a nearby tree on the edge of the clearing, leaned against it, and closed her eyes.

James Wilkins saw his sister sitting alone trying to fall asleep, and his first instinct was to let her. But he needed answers. He needed to know why she betrayed him. He walked over to her and sat down.

Sophia heard someone approach her, and she instinctively opened her eyes and was alert. If Tavington dared to come near her, she would be ready to flee, no matter what the punishment. But when she opened her eyes, she was relieved to see her brother seated next to her. But the look on his face brought back the anxiety. He looked mad and heartbroken, a look she had never seen from him before. She knew why he looked at her this way.

"I'm so sorry James. Out of all the disadvantages of doing what I did, hurting you was the most terrible sacrifice I had to make," Sophia spoke softly.

"You lied to me, for a cause you couldn't even begin to understand. Why? What's more important then your family?" James responded, with more sadness in his voice than anger.

Sophia was silent. How could she tell him her true motives? He would be even more hurt. She considered lying, but decided against it, knowing that it would hurt her almost as much as it would hurt him if he found out. She looked away from him and buried her head in her knees. She was so ashamed of herself. If only she hadn't gotten caught. Ben Martin had promised her she would be safe, that he would protect her. He lied, just like she did. She heard her brother get up and walk away, and that was all it took. The moment she felt his presence leave her she was overcome with emotion and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Men, we leave in five minutes," Tavington barked, "and you," he turned to Sophia, "get up, and don't give me any more trouble or you'll be sorry."

Sophia took a deep breath and looked up at the figure towering over her. She reluctantly stood up. "Yes sir," she said sarcastically and walked off wiping the tears from her eyes.

He could tell she was breaking. He had observed the conversation she had with Wilkins, and knew exactly what cards he needed to play to get what he wanted out of her.

He caught up to her, grabbed her upper arm, and began to walk her towards his horse. She looked up and glared at him, "Where in hell do you think I'm gonna go?"

"Can never be too careful, Miss Wilkins."

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk with him towards the horse. Once there, she shook his hand off her arm and helped herself onto the horse. She was almost looking forward to getting to Fort Charles. A cold cell seemed much more appealing then being in his presence for any longer. Tavington climbed on behind her and she moved forward trying to keep as much distance between the two of them as possible. The Colonel could tell she was not enjoying his proximity to her. He decided to push her limits. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and roughly pulled her closer to him. She violently elbowed him in his lower stomach, making him grunt not only in pain but in irritation.

He tightened his grip on her waist then moved his mouth next to her ear. "Don't fight me, your not going to win," Tavington warned. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. His words gave her chills, his proximity gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Tavington raised his right hand and the Dragoons were off to Fort Charles. Tavington kept his arm around her waist the whole way there, enjoying every minute of her discomfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Dragoons arrived back to Fort Charles at about midnight. It was late, and no one expected anyone to be waiting for them. So when the gates opened and they rode into the fort, they were all surprised to see a young women waiting there with a sleepy child in her arms. The women had shoulder length blonde hair, and brown eyes. She had fair skin and blithe features. The young child, who looked about 4 years old, was a spitting image of the women. It was easy to see that she was her daughter. Bordon was quickly off his horse.

"Mary!" he called out to the women. He grabbed her face and kissed her, trying to make up for the few days he had been gone. "And you, what are you doing up?" he teased the small child that was in Mary's arms. He picked her up and spun her in the air. He had missed them so much.

"I'm sorry dear, I had tried to put Jane down, but she couldn't sleep. She kept staring out the window looking for you. And when she saw you all ride in, she-" Mary tried to apologize, but Bordon shushed her with an embrace. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and took in his scent. To her it felt like he was gone for eternity, when really it had only been three days. But she remembered something being off about the other Dragoons, and looked up over her husband's shoulder a moment later to see that there was a devastatingly beautiful young women sitting on Colonel Tavington's horse, her wrists bound.

"Who's the girl?" she whispered in her husbands ear.

"I'll tell you later. I have to finish some things first," he said as he ended the embrace and kissed her and the child on the head.

Bordon got back on his horse. Tavington dismissed all of the Dragoons except Bordon and Wilkins. They followed Tavington further into the fort, towards the prison.

Once at the door that lead inside, Tavington got off his horse, then helped Sophia off as well. Bordon and Wilkins did the same. The Colonel grabbed Sophia's arm and escorted her in. She gave no resistance. His strength had already showed its power over her, and she simply didn't have any fight left in her. At least not tonight. She needed rest.

Tavington reached the door to her cell, opened it, and pushed Sophia in. She shot him a disgusted look, then walked towards the piece of wood that would serve as her bed. She admitted to herself that it looked excruciatingly painful to sleep on, but decided it was much more bearable than being with the Colonel. At least that's what she told herself.

Bordon walked over to the cell to lock it, but the Colonel interrupted. "That won't be necessary Captain, I'll handle her from here. You and Wilkins, wait outside. I would like a word with you afterwards."

"Yessir," the captains responded together.

As the two tall men left the room, Tavington opened the cell door and walked over to Sophia, who was sitting on the "bed". He looked down at her. "I will have guards outside your cell and the front of the prison. There is no escaping, so this time don't even try. Consequences will be severe. Do you understand?"

"Clearly," she said and then continue, "but one question, Colonel."

"Yes, Miss Wilkins?" he spoke civilly for the first time.

"What is the point of worrying about getting caught escaping when I'm going to hang regardless?" She did not speak rudely. In fact, her voice seemed sad.

He gave her a curious look. He did not seem angry by her question, but rather, intrigued. "Well, Miss Wilkins, your have to remember there are much worse fates than death."

"Fine. You can go now."

"I believe you are in no position to give me orders," he grabbed her collar and pulled her into him, their faces only inches from touching. She turned her head and avoided his eyes. She could feel his breath on her cheek. He grabbed her chin aggressively with his other gloved hand and turned it back to face him. She finally made eye contact, but this time without fear.

Her eyes bore into his in defiance, she had had enough of his rude behavior. "I am a lady! Get your bloody hands off of me!" She shouted.

"You are a traitor! I see no lady in front of me! All that disappeared when you betrayed your country!" He hollered at her. Then he slapped her hard across the face. She fell backwards onto her "bed", and was now seated upon it. She felt something warm running down her chin, so she lifted her still bound hands and found the Colonel had drawn blood.

Tavington stared down at the girl. Her defiance was revolting, but it a strange way it made her that much more captivating. He had a feeling these next few days were going to be more enjoyable than he'd imagined.

He turned around and walked out of the cell. "See you in the morning," he said, his back to her. She could hear the smirk on his face. But when he turned around to lock the door, it was gone.

Tavington walked out of the prison and met his awaiting captains. "Wilkins, if I find her gone, you will be the first person I suspect. Also, I think you will be most helpful when it comes to getting her to talk."

Wilkins understood what he meant. He was to help with the interrogation. "Yes sir. And you have no reason to worry, Colonel," he said. Being an influence on the interrogation scared him, but he knew it was for her benefit. If she talked, if she told them anything about this ghost, there was a very probable chance that she wouldn't have to face the noose. Sure, his anger was great, but he still loved her. She would always be his baby sister.

Tavington then directed his attention to the other captain, "Bordon, I want you up earlier than usual to direct training."

"But sir, I thought that was your job. And besides, aren't I supposed to question the girl." Bordon was confused. Usually it was his duty to interrogate any prisoners and Tavington normally dealt with training.

Tavington rolled his eyes, "Usually it is your job Captain, but this time I would like to handle our prisoner myself." His look of irritation quickly changed into a look of something almost lustful. Almost.

"Yes sir."

And at that Tavington dismissed the final two Dragoons. It was now getting close to two in the morning. Bordon had an early morning and he was eager to get to bed. He walked through the fort to the officer's quarters, down the hallway, and to the familiar door that led to his family. He stepped in quietly, not wanting to wake Mary and Jane. Jane was asleep in her cot, the moonlight through the window giving her an angelic glow. And she was. She was his angel. He looked to the other side of the room to see his wife laying in their bed. She wore only her shift, and was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes, one strand of blonde hair falling in front of her face. Her breathing was not slow and deep, and he knew she was awake. He walked over to her and pushed the strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't open her eyes.

"Darling, I know you're awake. I know you too well," Bordon whispered.

At his words her eyes fluttered open and the corners of her mouth rose into a playful smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he began to undress out of his uniform.

"It's hard to sleep when you're not here. The bed feels so empty. The room seems so unsafe." she spoke softly as she watched him undress. Bordon was now in just his breeches as he crawled into bed. He kissed her gently, but with great passion. He still got butterflies when his kissed her.

"I know."

"So who's the girl?" Mary asked.

"A rebel, and Wilkins younger sister," he began, "She was spying on us a few nights ago at her home, when we went to talk to her brother. Then gave that information to the militia."

"So she's a spy?"

"Yes."

"I assume your questioning her in the morning?" There was a tinge of jealousy in her voice. The girl, after all, was beautiful.

"No, actually. Tavington wanted to take on that task," he said casually, but he could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"Well I'm sure any man would want to spend time with her. She's beautiful. How old is she?"

"Eighteen. Darling, you don't have to worry about her. You are by far the most beautiful woman I have every laid my eyes upon. You know that," he reassured her.

She sighed. "I know. I love you."

"And I you." He kissed her again. "Goodnight love." he said as he sank his head into the pillow.

She gave him a looking of longing. She had missed him dearly.

"Not tonight. I have an early morning. I'm in charge of training and have to be up an hour earlier and it's already a late night." He told her.

She pouted her lips playfully. But her eyes gave him a look of understanding. "Alright love. Goodnight." And this time she kissed him passionately. She then rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his muscular chest, and the two fell asleep, both having missed the smell, sound, and feel of the other.

* * *

><p>Colonel Tavington had stood outside of the prison for some time after he dismissed Wilkins and Bordon. What was it with the girl? He couldn't put her from his mind. Eventually he walked back into the prison and peered in to watch her sleep. She looked so calm and innocent, the moonlight surrounding her in a halo of light. To any stranger it would be hard to comprehend the damage she had done and the chaos she had caused.<p>

Tavington finally gained control of his thoughts, turned around, and walked out of the prison. Walking outside to his room, Tavington was taken aback by the beauty the night held. The moon was full, the night clear, and the stars sparkled. It was breathtaking. Why did this country have to be so beautiful? He could hear crickets chirp, and somewhere far in the distance, he could hear the croaking of frogs. This place was full of life and hope. Tavington believed that America was where he could start over.

Once in his room, Tavington undressed quickly and crawled into bed. He had an early morning with Miss Wilkins, and he needed to be at his best for her. He had to be ready to endure whatever surprise she threw at him next. But as he laid his head onto his pillow he could not sleep. He was consumed with loneliness. He had never been in love. He was not a religious man, but when it came to finding love he prayed for it continuously. Is that what made him so bitter? He couldn't even remember the last time someone loved him since his mother died. His father was a drunk and a gambler. He had no siblings. Why was he even bothering with these thoughts? He was now successful. He had achieved many things without love. So why were these thoughts drifting into his mind now? Was it the girl? It couldn't be. He had already convinced himself he hated her with every fiber in his body. What events were to come to him tomorrow? What did fate have in store for him?

Little did he know, that a few thousand feet away Sophia was thinking of him too. She had not completely drifted into sleep when she heard the Colonel slip into the prison. He had stood there for quite some time, and although her eyes were closed, she could feel him staring at her. Once she heard him leave, she was consumed by insomnia, not falling asleep for quite sometime. Eventually she did. And now the Colonel and Sophia had both fallen into a restless, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating has been changed for semi/almost non-con. I realized I haven't put a disclaimer yet. I do not own the patriot or any of the characters besides my original ones. Enjoy :). Reviews are always welcome.**

Chapter 4

Morning arrived far too early for Sophia. The night before had filled her head with thoughts, and it didn't help that her bed was nothing but a large piece of wood. She wanted to sleep longer, but decided against it remembering the Colonel's words from the night before. He was never clear upon what time he would appear, and he could walk through the door at any moment.

At that thought she was quick out of her bed and to the small window of her cell. She peeked outside and saw that the fort was busy with it's daily hustle and bustle. It was later than she thought. Outside was a sea of people, a great majority being redcoats. But, to her relief, none of those redcoats were Tavington. She was about to turn away when something caught her eye. It was a beautiful blonde women, and she looked familiar. Sophia squinted her eyes and searched her thoughts, and remembered the women was Bordon's wife, Mary. Mary's gaze was fixed onto a group of small children playing. In that group Sophia recognized the little girl that was in Mary's arm the night before. Sophia watched Mary talk with another women, all the while keeping watch on her daughter.

Two tall redcoats had distracted Sophia from the women. They were walking towards the prison and she knew they were coming for her. She didn't understand why she had assumed the Colonel would come for her. She could picture him, sitting in his office just waiting for her. Already knowing what to say. Already knowing what she would say.

The doors to the prison opened, and two soldiers walked in. They said a few words to the guard outside her cell, and he handed them the keys.

"Hello Miss Wilkins. The Colonel has asked we bring you to his office to have a word with you," one of the soldiers spoke with the utmost manners.

"I know," she responded, disgusted. She immediately regretted her behavior to these men, when they seemed to be the only ones who showed her any respect. But then again, they were redcoats and they couldn't be trusted.

They had no response to her tone, and rather, they each grabbed one of her arms and walked away from the prison and towards another building, which she could only assume was where Tavington was awaiting her. On the way, she made eye contact with Mary, and Sophia thought she might have saw the hint of a smile from the woman. Why, she could not tell. Once to the building they walked down a long hallway, door after door on either side of her. It was like a guessing game. Which one did he stand behind? Behind which door was he waiting for her? The men stopped suddenly in front of one of the doors, and her heart pounded hard and loud in her chest. He was only a few yards away, and only a few moments until she met those steel blue eyes again. One of the redcoats knocked on the door and this almost made Sophia faint. She couldn't do this. She couldn't spend another moment with him. But something else told her otherwise. "Come in", she heard him say from the other side of the door, a tint of irritation in his voice. God, she couldn't run, she couldn't even move. And then one of the men next to her opened the door. The Colonel was behind his desk, that unlike his appearance, was a mess. His hair was tied back it a tight queue, his face clean shaved. She let her eyes wander down farther to his chest. His uniform was perfect; every button polished, nothing out of place. She looked down at herself, feeling self conscious. Her clothes had been on her body for quite some time, and the bottom was stained with dirt and grass.

"Have a seat, Miss Wilkins," he spoke with much civility. Almost too much. He stood up and gave the other men a nod of his head and they left, leaving the door open. This could be her chance to run. He walked towards her, but stopped between her and his desk. It was now or never. She glanced behind her, and decided it was much too risky. But also, something compelled her to stay. "Not planning to run, are we?" he questioned her.

"No sir," she said quietly, changing her mind at his words.

"Good, now have a seat," he said it much more firmly this time, but still civil.

Sophia walked over to the chair on the opposite side of where he was seated. He did not follow. Instead he walked over to the door, closed it, and then locked it. He slipped the key into his pocket. But she had not realized he locked the door. She did not know he held the only way out.

Tavington walked over to his desk and took a seat behind it. He stared at the girl peculiarly. She was staring down at her hands, and he could tell she was thinking. About what, he did not know.

"Well, Miss Wilkins, you seem much more cooperative this morning," said Tavington with a smirk of victory.

"I think your being presumptuous, Colonel," she spat back. She wasn't going to give in, ever.

"You have already discovered my lack of patience, girl. I will give you one more chance. Then there will be severe consequences," he said with bottled in anger. She was terrified to look into those cold blue eyes, so instead she focused her gaze upon her hands. They were still bound, but she hadn't even noticed. In fact, they had been tied for so long that she had forgotten. She now realized how much irritation the rope had brought to her skin.

She finally looked up at his eyes. "I believe you," she spoke with honesty. She knew of his tactics. She very well could lose her innocence if she continued with her disregard, "But can I have one request, Colonel?" she asked.

He gave her a look of warning, but permitted her to ask.

"Can you please unbind my hands. This rope is terribly uncomfortable," she spoke with too much sweetness that it almost seem sarcastic.

Tavington ignored, or didn't quite catch her tone, and rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down to her level and reached into his polished boot for a knife, and realized it wasn't there. Sophia was slightly relieved. There was no telling what he could or might do with it. She heard him mumble something under his breath. He reached over to her wrists to untie them himself. The moment their skin made contact Sophia flinched, her heart beat faster. He began untying the rope. To Sophia's surprise, he was being incredibly gentle. The two were completely silent during those few moments, each stealing short glances at the other. What they didn't know was that each time their hands met, the same sensation ran through both their bodies. A sensation that neither had ever experienced before.

"Happy?" Tavington said with irritation after he untied the ropes and threw them onto his desk, breaking their bizarre moment.

"Yes, thank you," she spoke as she rubbed her wrists.

Tavington stood up, and Sophia felt slightly empty as his presence left her side. He walked back over to his desk, she was unable to take her eyes off of him until he took a seat, then her eyes wandered back down to her hands.

"Who is the ghost, Miss Wilkins?" he asked bluntly. He was not going to dance around the subject with her any longer. He was going to be straight.

"I don't know." she said, not letting her eyes leave her hands.

"But I think you do. And you are not leaving this room until you tell me."

Sophia let her eyes wander up to Tavington's. She tried her hardest to show no fear, despite how every fiber in her body told her to tread carefully. "Well, unfortunately, we'll be spending quite some time together, Colonel."

Tavington was ready to explode, but he bottled in as much as he could. "Who is he?" he spoke too calmly. Sophia could see the anger building up in him. She was absolutely terrified. But she wasn't going to say anything. She had to keep his trust.

"I. Don't. Know." She threw each word at him as if it was a dagger.

"Miss Wilkins, do not make me ask you again!" he hollered at her as he slammed his fists onto his desk.

Sophia was startled by his actions, but showed no fear. Showing him any weakness was far too risky. She glared at him, her eyes filled with hate, disgust, but above all, determination. She was determined to not let him in. She could not fail, their was too much at stake. She was silent.

The pause between them had gone on long enough. She had her chance, and now there would be consequences. Tavington stood from his chair, but Sophia was up just as quickly. She was ready to run if she needed to run. The Colonel started towards her, rage burning in his eyes. And that was her cue. She bolted to the door, but to her surprise, he did not pursue. He stopped and watched her race to the door, all the while letting the corners of his mouth twist into an evil grin.

"No!" Sophia cried as she tried to turn the knob. It was locked.

Tavington pulled the key out of his pocket and spoke with amusement, "Looking for something?"

Sophia turned around to see him holding her only way out, her only chance of escape. She felt completely trapped. "I hate you, you bastard! Let me out!" she screamed at him.

He strode towards her, and was upon her in mere moments. She backed up quickly, doing her best to avoid him. But with each step back, he stepped forward, never allowing her any chance of escape. She was eventually stopped by a wall. Tavington continued towards her, but stopped one stride short of their bodies touching. He stared at her for a moment.

Sophia's mind tried to figure out an escape. But there was none. She was trapped. But then Sophia saw the weight of the key in his pocket. She had to try to get it, it was her only chance. Quicker than she could think about what she was about to do, she did it. She reached to his pocket, but he was much quicker. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it against the wall. With his other hand he grabbed the key and threw it to the other side of the room. Then, with that same hand, he took hold of her other wrist and trapped it against the wall as well. He finally closed the space between their bodies.

"Now you know there is no escaping. So tell me, who is he?" He spoke triumphantly. He thought he won. But she thought otherwise, so she spat in his face. Tavington's expression of triumph quickly changed into disgust and anger. How dare she! "You have made a very stupid decision, girl!" he raged. He took both her hands and threw them behind her back. Then he pinned her back, keeping her hands trapped. A scream had reached her lips, but he was too quick. His right hand had covered her mouth before she even had a chance. "Stupid girl," he hissed in her ear. He continued to keep her anchored to the wall, meanwhile beginning to unbutton his breeches.

Sophia mumbled something, but it was muted by his hand. Terror ran threw her body in shakes. She could only think of her previous actions, and how any of what was happening could be worth it. She realized he had finished unbuttoning his breeches, and then she could feel his left hand pushing up her skirts, his right still covering her mouth. She watched his hand move up her leg.

Tavington was completely consumed by his rage. This would teach her some respect. But when he felt warm tears on his hand, he faltered for a moment and looked into her eyes. Those beautiful gems screamed sadness, anger, and regret in just one quick glance. And it tore him apart. He backed away from the girl, letting her skirts fall back to the ground and creating a barrier to the two once more. He was now the one avoiding eye contact. As he stepped back even more from the girl, he button his breeches. He had no idea why he reacted the way he did. Many women had experienced this punishment from him before, so why was this girl any different? Why did she make him cease?

Sophia couldn't take her eyes off him, flinching at every movement. He almost took her innocence. What had stopped him, she could not understand. But upon his face, Sophia discovered something she had never seem before. Emotion. And for the first time she realized the feared Colonel became almost human. It was all too much to wrap her head around. Too many questions. So she simply sank to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. If only she could sink away into that wall, hide herself from him and take herself away from the complexity of her situation. But he was still there a few feet away, she still completely visible. Her situation still far to complicated. Her face was now buried in her knees and she had began to mumble something over and over again quietly.

He wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it.

The words were not inaudible to the Colonel. And after each time said, the words became clearer and clearer until finally he understood. Who was this "he"? What had really made her help the rebels? But just as his thoughts began to make some sense, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He cursed quietly under his breath as he walked towards it. Sophia looked up. As the door opened, there stood Cornwallis, anger filling every corner of his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please enjoy the chapter. Reviews are welcome, and I would also appreciate some constructive criticism. Tell me how to make it better. Thank you to those who have reviewed, it's truly been my fuel for writing this. :)**

Chapter 5

"Tavington!" hollered General Cornwallis at his lutientent colonel, "What are you thinking?"

"My lord?" asked Tavington. He knew he had done a few ruthless things, but was unsure which this was about, unsure which one had reached the General's ear.

"Colonel, I will not have a lady sleeping in a prison cell! Not under my order!" his voice was still raised, but had lowered slightly.

Tavington was relieved. This could have ended much worse, something more severe could have been discovered. "My Lord, with all due respect, I believe a cell is the proper place for her," Tavington tried to reason with Cornwallis.

Offended by Tavington's tone, Cornwallis voice rose higher than before, "I am in charge here Colonel and I have better things to do rather than teach you how to treat a lady. We are at war! Find her a proper room. Now!"

"Yes sir," Tavington backed off, it was not his place to argue with his superior.

"And find her some clean clothes," and at his final order, he walked out of the room and back to fighting a war.

Sophia had observed the entire disagreement from her place on the floor. She had been utterly relieved she would no longer have to sleep in the cell. But when Cornwallis left the room, her head was full of conflicting emotions. He ha left her with some hope of her stay here at Fort Charles to finally become a little more comfortable. But on the other hand, she was now alone again with the Colonel. And he was very angry. She had already figured out Tavington was a man who doesn't like to be told he was wrong. Sophia sat there in that corner, her eyes following the Colonel every step he took. Would he take out his rage on her again? This time would he go through with the unspeakable? She prayed not, but when he locked eyes with her and began to walk towards, she truly believed God had not listened.

"Get up girl!" he spoke angrily as he finally reached the corner. Despite his urge to do as he wanted, whatever that may be, he would follow his orders. Besides, he had gotten something very significant out of the girl, and he needed some time to think about how to use this information against her.

Sophia took little time getting up. She had no intention of angering the Colonel further. She was absolutely terrified but still determined to keep the trust of Martin and his rebels. She just needed someone to talk to. She needed James. But he wouldn't want to speak to her, not after everything she had done. Sophia was completely alone, and despite the sadness this brought her, she could not wait to be physically alone in her room; for it meant she would be away from him.

Tavington grabbed Sophia's arm once she stood, and he felt her flinch. That was when he realized the effect his previous actions had on her. He could easily use this to reveal everything she knew. As the two continued through the fort and towards another building, not a word was spoken between the two. It was clear why Sophia would not speak, she was terrified to say the wrong thing. But Tavington's silence was much harder to understand. Neither of them understood why. But as the reached to door to Sophia's new prison, he finally spoke up.

"You will be staying in the Officer's Quarters. Two doors to your left is Captain Bordon's room, two doors to your right is my room, and across the hall and three doors down is Captain Wilkins. You understand what that means Miss Wilkins?" Tavington said to Sophia as he opened the door to her room. Sophia walked in and looked around. It looked as if another women had only been staying her a few weeks before. There was a beautiful vanity across from the bed and it still smelled of perfume. She pushed the questions from her mind and turned around, standing on her side of the doorway, him on his. It was like a barrier between the two.

"Yes Colonel. It means there is nowhere to run, so don't even try" she said. Her tone could not have been more broken. And the Colonel almost faltered for a moment at her tone, but pushed it from his mind quickly.

"Good, I'll see you in the morning then. Mrs. Bordon will be escorted up soon to get you some clean clothes," Tavington said with mock kindness. Then his tone change into something much more menacing, "Do not give them any trouble, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," she spoke almost inaudibly. And at that the Colonel closed the door in her face and left. Sophia ran to the bed and buried her head into a pillow. Finally after all this time of staying strong she finally cried. Deep, sorrowful, terrified sobs filled the room. He body shook with each gasp for air. How did she get herself here? Why had she been so stupid? With each question, each thought, Sophia fell even further into sadness and fear. There was no way out anymore, nowhere to run. Her tongue could not be held, she knew that. And it was only a matter of time before he would finally take it away from her, finally steal any innocence that was left.

* * *

><p>Mary Bordon knocked on Sophia's door; a clean jacket, petticoat, and stay in her arms; a child holding her hand; and Captain Wilkins by her side. Tavington had approached her earlier to tell her to give the girl some clean clothes, and she was very eager. She knew how brutal the Colonel was, and had sympathy for the poor girl. The Colonel had insisted that Wilkins tag along for "protection". But they both knew the girl wasn't dangerous in any way whatsoever.<p>

Sophia heard a knock on the door after what felt like hours of being alone. She was hopeful to see a friendly face, remembering the smile Mrs. Bordon had given her that morning. She knew it was her because the Colonel would never knock. So Sophia got off the bed, took a look in the vanity to make sure her eyes were no longer red, and let out a welcoming "Come in". She heard the door unlock. As it opened, she looked up and a rush of joy came over her. It was James, as well as Mrs. Bordon and her daughter. Oh how delighted she was to see him. But she was caught slightly off guard by the sadness on his face. She had first assumed it to be because of what she had done, but the expression was much different than when they spoke on their way to Fort Charles. She knew something else was bothering him, but the joy of seeing him pushed those thoughts away.

"James!" she ran over to him and hugged him. He gave her a big squeeze, despite knowing the Colonel would not approve of treating a captive in such a manner. "You don't know how excited I am to see you!"

"Sophia, this is Mary Bordon, and her daughter Jane. I'm sure you remember them from last night." James introduced.

"Please to actually meet you Mrs. Bordon." spoke Sophia. Then she flashed Jane a welcoming smile. She had intended to be cautious around the women, not really knowing what she would be like. But the minute she walked in, Mary flashed her a friendly smile and Sophia's cautions disappeared.

"Nice to meet as well, but please call me Mary." and then she moved her focus to her daughter. "Jane aren't you going to say hello?" she asked the little girl hiding behind her. She shook her head no, but still managed a shy smile to Sophia. "Sorry, she's a little shy."

"Oh, it's perfectly alright. She's adorable!" Sophia said. She had always had a soft spot for children.

"With all due respect, Miss Wilkins, I can see why you are in need of some clean clothes." said Mary as she looked down at what Sophia was wearing.

Sophia laughed, "It's ghastly, isn't it?" She paused for a moment, "please call me Sophia." She giggled again. It was clear the two were becoming fast friends.

"I'll go outside for a moment so you can changed," Wilkins spoke smiling with sad eyes.

"Alright, I'll let you know when I'm decent," she responded, still wondering what was bothering him so.

James walked out of the room, and closed the door without locking it. He let out a sigh that sound almost like a gasp for air. Sophia heard him before he closed the door.

"What's bothering him so?" she asked Mary.

"You didn't know?" said Mary.

"Know what?"

"I shouldn't tell you, I think that's his responsibility, not mine."

Sophia nodded her head and didn't pester on the subject. Mary was right, it was best she heard it from him.

"Now let's get you changed." Mary said, breaking the silence.

But all the while, as Mary helped her dress she could not stop thinking about her brother. Why was her acting the way he was? She had first thought it was because of what she had done, but realized that it was much different from the look on his face. He was far too distant for it to be about him. It almost seemed as if it was a distant memory that was haunting him.

Finally dressed, Sophia looked at herself in the mirror. She was very pleased with the dress, and it fit her almost to a tee. She turned to Mary and hugged her without thinking twice. She was so happy to have another woman around, happy there was finally someone to show her some kindness.

"You look very pretty," a small voice interrupted their hug. It was Jane finally speaking up for the first time.

Sophia smiled at the girl, "Thank you."

Mary giggled at her daughter. Despite her shyness, she could tell she was growing quite fond of Sophia, and Mary admitted that she herself was as well. "Sophia, is their anything else that I can do to help your stay here more comfortable?" she asked more seriously.

"Well, I am a little hungry. I haven't eaten a thing since last evening."

"Oh my! Well it's getting close to supper, so why don't you come down to the hall with me to have something to eat." Mary invited.

"I would, but if the Colonel saw me out of my room..." Sophia trailed off. Mary could see the fear in her eyes. What had he done to her?

"Well I'll get someone to bring you something to eat. As a matter of fact, I think Jane and I will just have to join you."

"You really don't have to do that. I'm alright eating alone. Besides, don't you want to see your husband?"

"He can go through one dinner without me," Mary laughed, but with a loving look in her eyes.

"James, you can come in now." Sophia called, eager to finally have something to eat.

James walked through the door at her call and gave her a smile. "You look much better," he laughed. He had never seen his sister so torn up, now he could finally recognize her again.

"James can you bring Sophia, Jane, and I our supper? I think I'm going to eat up here this evening," asked Mary.

James gave a nod of his head and a polite "of course", and was out the door in an instant, setting the key to the room on the vanity on his way out.

Mary and Sophia got to talking soo after. They talked about many things; the war, America, Jane. But when the subjected turned to her experiences with the Colonel, Sophia went quiet. She couldn't tell her about what he had almost done. Mary figured it out quickly though. Whatever he had done must have been very brutal.

"What did he do to you? Please don't tell me he forced himself upon you!" Mary said softly. She looked into Sophia's face, hoping it wasn't true.

"No. But he might as well have. I can't even look at him without absolute terror. Just his presence makes me flinch." She said finally begin to confess. It was such a relief.

"What did he do then?"

"He..." Sophia paused. Was she really ready to tell someone? She had to. "He almost did. What stopped him, I'm not really sure. But something tells me he surprised himself just as much as he surprised me." Finally it was out. Someone knew, and even if it did get to him that she said something, she didn't care. Because at that moment, she finally felt some weight lift off her shoulders.

Mary stared at Sophia, her eyes wide. She wasn't really surprised, but outraged. This poor girl! "That bastard." Mary finally spoke up after a long pause. She embraced the girl, and immediately Sophia began to sob. But it was not out of memory of what Tavington had almost done, it was out of relief. Out of the fact that now she had a shoulder to cry on. Sophia knew that from now on Mary would know everything, and Mary knew that she was willing to listen and too be their for her whenever she was needed.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. It was James with their supper. But as the two young women looked up to see him, he completely ignored them. He simply set the food down, and was out the room, without a single word.

* * *

><p>Tavington had eaten dinner early and went immediately back to his office, his captive never far from his thoughts. He had begun to start on some paperwork, but he was startled by the door to his office flying open. He looked up and saw a very angry Captain Wilkins.<p>

Tavington knew exactly what was on his mind. Tavington stood up from his desk, "Captain Wilkins, what brings you here?"

"I think you know sir," he said angrily.

"Look, Captain, whatever happens between Miss Wilkins and I, it is none of your business." Tavington said, reminding Wilkins who was in charge.

"She's my sister!" he hollered, no longer able to hold it in any longer.

"Must I remind you who is in charge here? Do not raise your voice at me!" Tavington said walking closer.

Wilkins backed off, fully understanding his threat.

"Now did she tell you this Captain?" said Tavington calmer.

"No sir."

The Colonel swore under his breath. This could not get to Cornwallis. "Who did then?"

"I overheard Sophia telling Mrs. Bordon."

"I see, and where is Mrs. Bordon at the moment?" Tavington had to make sure she would not let word get out to anyone else.

"She should still be in my sister's room. She insisted that her and Jane have supper in there, sir"

"And you let her?" asked Tavington with menace.

"Yessir."

Immediately Tavington was out of his office. Captain Wilkins following closely behind, the entire time Wilkins insisting his sister was not dangerous. That her and Mary were become good friends. Tavington did not believe any word that came out of his mouth. He insisted that the girl would, and will, do anything it takes to get herself out. For, Tavington had figured out her motive, and knew exactly where she intended on going.

Both men had finally reached the door to her room. To James' surprise, and as Tavington predicted, the door was opened and the room empty. Sophia, Mary, and little Jane were gone, the key to the room still sitting on the vanity.


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I cant't even begin with how sorry I am that this wasn't up sooner. I did A LOT of thinking, and I changed one really major thing in this story. You can go back and read it, but I did the most minimal amount of changing. Basically the only difference is that Tavington and the British don't know who Martin is, and they are looking for "the ghost", rather than Martin himself. But besides that, nothing has changed. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are always welcome and encouraged. **

Chapter 6

Colonel Tavington moved fast in an emergency. Within thirty minutes of the girl's disappearance, Tavington had every single Dragoon out searching in the fort. Meanwhile, he ordered Wilkins to find Bordon and then meet him at the stables. If the girl had somehow escaped the fort, she could not have gotten far.

After grabbing his pistol, Tavington was quick out the door to his office, and off to the stables to get his horse. He moved as quick has he could, alerting any private he passed of the situation at hand.

Meanwhile, as Tavington raced out to the stables, Wilkins hunted down Bordon, who he found in his office.

"Captain Bordon, sir. We have an emergency. It seems your wife and daughter have disappeared, along with Miss Wilkins," James alerted, feeling strange addressing his sister in such a manner.

Although Wilkins had given no indication about whether or not Sophia had anything to do with his family's disappearance, Bordon still jumped immediately to that conclusion. How could she take his family? He swore if she did anything to harm them he would tear her apart. "I knew she was nothing but trouble! What are our orders?"

"Colonel Tavington has ordered us to search outside the fort. He wants us to meet him at the stables as soon as possible." Wilkins responded, trying to stay emotionless to the Captain's response.

"Well let's not waste any more time!" And at Bordon's words they were out the door towards the stables.

By the time Tavington had made it to the stables, the whole fort was in a frenzy. Soldiers

were at every corner, families being told to go to their rooms and lock the doors. As he opened the doors to the stables, though, he was shocked at what he found. There, petting Captain Bordon's horse, was Sophia. She seemed as if she had not even notice the commotion outside, and maybe she didn't. She seemed completely at peace. That was until she turned her head and locked eyes with the Colonel. Every muscle of her body tensed, her eyes filled with terror.

"Didn't think you'd see me here, did you Miss Wilkins?" he spoke still quite far away from her, but beginning to close the distance.

"No sir, I didn't." She said, swallowing her fear, and her urge to run.

"Where is Mrs. Bordon and her daughter?" he asked, still getting closer.

She looked at him, trying to figure out why he seemed so angry. Had she done something wrong? And then she realized it. She had given no notice of where she and Mary had gone. He must think she took her captive! But she had paused for too long, and right before she was about to speak up, she was interrupted.

"Where are they?" Tavington was now only inches from her face, grabbing her arm and shaking her.

Then the door to the stables opened. Tavington turned around, and to his surprise and Sophia's relief, Mary and Jane walked through the door.

"Sophia, did you see all the commotion-" but she stopped when she saw the Colonel, his proximity to Sophia, and the look on Sophia's face.

"Hello Colonel. Is there a problem?" she spoke up, trying to contain her outrage from the news she heard earlier. She and Jane moved towards the two.

"Yes, I believe there is. It seems Miss Wilkins here has decided to run off, and all the while you go missing too." He answered, directing his anger at Sophia, but letting go of her arm. She backed away from him, and Mary signaled Jane to go over to Sophia. She was going to give the Colonel a piece of her mind.

"Sir, I'm sorry. This is my fault. Sophia seemed as if she needed some fresh air, so I decided to bring her out here to meet my husband's horse," Mary apologized. But then she changed her tone and continued, "It's seems she needed it after your antics."

"I do not like your tone, Mrs. Bordon. I advise that you control your tongue," warned the Colonel. Bordon's wife had always been unreserved, but she was beginning to cross the line with him.

She was about to shoot something back, but then the stable doors behind her swung open. It was Bordon and Wilkins.

Looking at his wife, Bordon sighed, "Thank God your safe!" Then he changed his attentions to Sophia his face full of anger. He strode towards the girl, ready to strike her. But Mary saw his intentions and moved between the two.

"Darling, please, she did nothing wrong. As I was just explaining to the Colonel, this chaos is all my fault," she reasoned with her husband. But, it seem that he didn't listen to a word she said.

"Colonel, I want her hung!" he growled.

"But she didn't do anything!" Mary, again, tried to reason with her husband. Then she calmed down slightly and continued, "This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? She could have killed you and Jane!" Bordon hollered back at his wife.

Then James chimed in, "I will take responsibility for this. I shouldn't have left you and Jane alone with her." James didn't want to lose his sister, and just the mention of her facing the noose terrified him.

"She's harmless. And besides, I brought her out here!" Now Mary was hollering.

"Harmless? I don't think you understand what she is capable of doing!" Tavington fired back at Mrs. Bordon.

"Well, after what I've heard, I'd feel much safer with her, than with you! God forbid you try to force yourself upon me for being blunt. What kind of punishment is that?" The truth came out. And it was a catalyst for the chaos that ensued.

Immediately all three men spoke up at the same time. Wilkins' anger finally rose to the surface, Bordon's confusion to how this happened and how his wife knew, and Tavington's irritation in Mary and fear in it getting out further. As these emotions mixed between the four, the stables got louder and louder with the echos of their voices. Only Sophia and Jane were silent.

Sophia didn't understand how she could be the subject of an argument, but not really be part of it. They were all fighting about her, but she didn't have to courage or the desire to speak up. Then she realized, she could just leave, with gaining any of their attentions. And that's exactly what she intended on doing. She looked around the stables, and saw their was a door not too far behind her. It was her chance out. Ready to flee, Sophia began to back up slowly, testing their reaction. But when she realized they didn't notice and could leave, the small child beside her began to cry.

Almost instinctively, Sophia picked up the child and rocked her, trying to soothe the tears. As she began to rock the child, she realized just what kind of mistake she had made. Now she could not run, not only because she had some else's child in her arms, but because both parents had took notice the moment she picked up the child.

"Get your bloody hands off my child!" hollered Bordon. He was not about to let her take his child.

"For Heaven sakes Joseph! How many times do I have to tell you that she is not a threat?" Mary spoke firmly back. She was first over to Sophia, where, quickly, the child was handed over to the mother.

"Why do you yell Momma?" asked the child, finally controlling her sobs once in her mother's arms.

"You know how I raise my voice at you when you're in trouble? Well that's why I was yelling at the Colonel," Mary answered her child, the same time insulting Tavington.

Sophia couldn't help but smile at Mary's answer to her daughter. But Tavington saw the smile creeping unto her face, and he had had enough with the humiliation. Sophia's expression changed the moment her eyes locked with the Colonel's. She saw the anger in his eyes, the irritation in his expression. Then he began to stride towards her. She could run, but he would catch her. So she just stood there, holding back the fear that he inflicted on her.

"If you would excuse us, it's time Miss Wilkins returned to her room." the Colonel began to dismiss him and the girl.

But then Mary spoke up, "I don't think that's a very good idea Colonel."

"Bordon, teach your wife to control her tongue!" Tavington said with bottled in rage.

But, as if she didn't hear the warning the Colonel just gave, she ordered, "Captain Wilkins, why don't you take Sophia to her room instead." He voice contained mock sweetness.

"You are not in the position to be giving orders!" now Tavington was yelling. His focus now left Sophia, and went unto Mary. He was ready to strike her when Bordon stepped between the two.

Bordon turned to his wife, "Mary, please, control your tongue." His eyes pleaded with her, and she loved him too much to disobey his orders. She was about to apologize to Tavington, when Wilkins chimed in.

"Sir, it wouldn't be a problem to walk my sister back to her room." Wilkins was slightly timid, unsure of how the Colonel would respond.

"Fine," the Colonel said shortly, rolling his eyes, and knowing he would get his time with the girl tomorrow. "I have paper work to do anyway. But, I want every one of you to remember that if 'my antics' are revealed to Cornwallis, hell hath no fury." The last sentence was clearly directed at Mrs. Bordon. But, with everyone else, she nodded her head in understanding. If this got out to Cornwallis, Tavington could be hung. And as much as everyone of them wanted the Colonel to face some sort of punishment, death was not one of them. Not only because they didn't think it right for him to be dead, but because they knew they didn't stand a chance in this war without him. Even Sophia understood this.

At the Colonel's words, everyone began to disperse from the stables. Tavington called off the search and returned to his office; Mary carried Jane back to the room to put her to bed; Bordon returned to his office to finish paperwork; Wilkins escorted Sophia back to her room.

Sophia and James were the last to leave, and they had a lot to talk about, but neither one knew what to say, and there was an awkward silence between the two.

Finally James spoke up, "How is your stay her at the fort?"

"It's fine, I guess. Although things would be much more bearable if the Colonel wasn't so..." she stopped, trying to think of an appropriate word.

"Cruel?" her brother finished, just like he always had done. She nodded her head. And for the first time the two began to feel their connection rekindle. But those feelings recessed when James asked her about the one thing that was tearing the two apart, breaking the fragile happy moment.

"Sophia, you need to tell me why you were aiding the rebels," he said tenderly.

"Why should I? You're just going to tell the Colonel. And the what? He'll just have more to go on, he'll be closer to harming..."Sophia's words came out of her mouth faster and faster, trying to catch up with the thoughts in her head. But she caught herself too late, James knew too much.

"Harming who, Sophia? Who is it that you're trying to protect? I promise this will stay just between us." James felt ashamed that he was now starting to lie. He could never guarantee that this wouldn't get to the Colonel, but he told her so anyway.

Sophia thought about her options for a moment. She could lie, she could say nothing, or she could tell the truth. And for whatever reason, the last option seemed to be most appealing. She had kept it from him too long, and it was ripping them apart. He was her best friend for Heaven's sake! They were obligated to tell one another everything.

"Gabriel Martin. I think I love him," she finally said, the relief rushing over making her weak at the knees. She had been keeping this secret to herself for years, and now it was finally out and no longer on her shoulders. Someone finally heard her true feelings.

James just looked at his sister in awe. It was amazing how the two of them had both fallen into love that was so ill fated. The moment it dawned on him that Sophia was in love, he remembered Rebecca. Sophia had to know, he had to tell her. How could he keep this from her, when she had told him everything.? How would he start? Where would he start? There was so much to tell. But he began.

"I was, am, in love too."

Now Sophia was looking at her brother in awe. How could he keep this from her? But then she realized that she too, had kept a similar secret, and probably for much longer. She gave him permission to go on.

"Her name was Rebecca. She lived here at the fort for quite some time. I swear I loved her the moment I laid my eyes on her. She was so beautiful. And when she showed interest in me too, well, I fell even harder. But it was ill fated from the beginning. She was the fiancee of another officer, General something or other. I was far to captivated with her for me to remember his name.

"We began this risky love affair, and everything was amazing, but eventually word gets around. And when it reached her fiancee's ear, he ordered us to stop or he'd have me fired. I could lose my job, I didn't want to stop fighting for the crown. But I also didn't want to stop fighting for her. So we continued the affair, even more secretive than before. But it wasn't enough. Not long later, she found out she was pregnant. I knew the child was mine, and when she discovered this, we were ready to run away.

"But, like I said before, word got around fast. Not soon after the General found out. He forced her to marry him within the next week, and then they left back to England.

"I assume that they raised the child as if it was his own, but he knew who's it really was. But it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone, and I'll probably never see her again." Sophia looked at her brother, and saw a single tear fall from his eye, meanwhile she had begun to sob.

James looked at her with confusion. He had not expected her to react this way. "Why are you so upset?" he finally asked after he controlled his emotions.

Sophia took in a deep, shuttering breathe, and began to speak quietly. "I just can't grasp my head around this. I have so many emotions. I hate you for not telling me, I feel completely betrayed. But for some reason, I love you so much more for telling me now. And then I can't help but pity myself for thinking that I really had it worse. And I hate myself for being completely ignorant to the idea of you ever being in love."

The moment Sophia stopped talking, she began to sob again. She had seized walking and ran into her brother's arms. Immediately his arms held her tight, and that sense of security she had lost, was finally found. James kissed his sister softly on the head before pushing her back and meeting her eyes.

"Everybody handles different situations in different ways. Just because my fate seems so much worse than your own, means nothing. God made us all different, and made us stronger at dealing with some things better than others. Reguardless, I still love you and think you are incredibly resilent."

Sophia had nothing to say. Once again, her brother had made her feel better with so much ease. She just smiled at him and nodded her head in understanding. James smiled back and welcomely reached out his arm to continue the walk back to her room. She willingly took it and then rested her head on his broad shoulder. The whole way back, not a word was spoken. Both feeling a great amount of pressure had lifted away, and both understanding the other's feelings perfectly, just like they always had.

* * *

><p>Bordon had returned to his office after the commotion at the stables, but was completely unable to do any work. All he could think of was that girl, and what he would have done to her if she had harmed his family. He loved them so much.<p>

When Bordon saw the clock read 10 o'clock, he decided to return to his wife. When he reached the room, he almost felt he should knock, feeling this wall between him and Mary. But he didn't, he just walked in quietly, making sure not to wake Jane. There, as he opened the door, he was overcome with love and relief. Sitting on the bed was Mary. She had waited for him, and she sat there with a smile on her face, wearing only her shift. Immediately he ran over and kissed her. She kissed him back, and she fell back onto the bed, her body now underneath his.

"Are you sure you're not too tired for this?" she teased as she began to unbutton his red and green Dragoons uniform.

He shook his head, so consumed in love to say a word. He began to remove her shift, which was all that she was wearing. Once off, she bore everything to him. He froze for a moment, and stared at the beautiful woman that lay before him. Love wasn't a strong enough word to describe how he felt at that moment.

Mary giggled at him, and then removed his shirt he wore underneath his coat. She stared at the muscular chest, moving her fingers over every crease. Joesph took in a deep breath, and giggled again at how he reacted to her.

Joesph began to unbutton his breeches, not wanting to wait any longer. Mary pushed them off, and now both bore everything to the other. Their eyes met, and they smiling lovingly at the other. Joesph kissed her eyes, then her cheeks, her mouth, her neck, her chest. He paused there, then moved his way back up to her lips. Then, slowly, he pushed his way into her.

She gasped, and then whispered in his ear, "I missed you," before the euphoria began.

* * *

><p>Colonel William Tavington had returned to his room after he called off the search for Sophia. He had too much on his mind to complete any paperwork. After undressing, he crawled into bed. But sleep did not come. It seemed that it was going to be another restless night. Tossing and turning, the Colonel's mind raced with thoughts, mostly of the girl. He could not help but remember the sway of her voluptuous hips, her perfect figure. But most of all, his mind kept flashing him images of those emerald green eyes, and the emotion the erupted from them.<p>

The first evening they met, he remembered her blushing when he gazed over her. She was so easy to read then, but know it seemed he could get nothing out of her. Later that night, when he came to take her away, he clearly remembered how wild she looked, that image almost more bored into his mind than her eyes. She had seemed so striking, the moonlight illuminating the side of her porcelain face. The way she looked at him, a doe finally caught by her hunter.

Just thinking of her this way now, Tavington couldn't help but want how he wanted her, almost needed her. He wanted to know every corner of her body, he wanted to conquer her in a way no one else had. And that's exactly what he planned to do, as he had never settled for anything less than what her wanted. The challenge excited him, sure, but what was the most intriguing was taming this wild girl, and turning her into a women.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, once again my life has taken over and writing has become a second priority. I promise I'm not giving up on this! R&R! :)**

Chapter 7

Sophia awoke well rested. Her bed had been comfortable, and her mind no longer raced with thoughts. She was becoming relatively happy staying at the fort now that her and James had settled things. Everything he told her, and everything she told him, made her love him that much more, and she felt as if she had never been this at ease, finally letting her secret out.

Slowly she got out of bed and sat at the vanity, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all array, but she looked rested, happy. She looked down to find a hair brush along with a note sitting on the vanity. James must of put it there, Sophia thought to herself. She admired the brush for a moment, and then brushed her messy hair. Then she picked up the note.

_Sophia,_

_This brush was Rebecca's, and I thought you should have it. You would have loved her almost as much as I did, for she was a lot like you in ways. I thought also that I should tell you that your room was her's when she was here. I saw your face yesterday evening before supper, and how confused you were about my saddened expression. I wanted to tell you on our way back from the stables, but couldn't find the right time._

_Most importantly, I wanted to let you know that Colonel Tavington has asked I be there when he speaks to you today. I hope this comforts you as much as it does me, and I will see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_James_

Smiling, Sophia folded up the letter and set it back down onto the vanity, relief once again rushing over her. Knowing that he would be there during her interrogation made all the fear of the Colonel making another attempt at the unspeakable disappear.

But her happiness was soon interrupted with a knock on the door. She walked over the door, opened it slightly, and then peeked out to see Mary standing there with some fresh clothes for her. She was glowing, a smile from cheek to cheek. She opened the door to let her in.

"Hello Mary, you look," she paused unable to come up with a better word, "happy."

Mary's smile grew bigger and she responded, "I am. And you, you look well rested."

"I am. So, are you going to tell me why you are so why your wear a grin cheek to cheek?" Sophia teased. Although she was young and naive, she had a pretty good idea to why Mary had seemed so upbeat.

"Well, let's just say Joseph and I settled our differences." Still her smile grew bigger, "Now get dressed," and she threw the clothes at Sophia.

Once dressed, Sophia and Mary talked for a short time, and Sophia told Mary about her and James reconciliation, and although she felt it was wrong to tell Mary about Rebecca, she did so anyway.

"I knew all about Rebecca, and James," said Mary after Sophia told her, "Joseph and I were good friends with them, and we know all about the child. I'm glad he told you."

Sophia smiled, feeling that for the first time she didn't have to keep her secrets to herself. Now if only she could tell Mary about Gabriel. She trusted Mary, and knew she would never say anything to the Colonel. But as she was about to speak up, she was stopped by a knock on the door. Opening it, her smile faded. It was Colonel Tavington.

"Good morning, Miss Wilkins." he said politely and then looked behind her and acknowledged Mary, "and to you Mrs. Bordon." But by his change in tone, it was easy to see he had still not forgotten about the night before.

"Morning, sir," Sophia said quietly, her happiness and enthusiasm disappearing as she came to terms with how the day could play out.

"Mrs. Bordon, I assume that you were just leaving?" He said.

"Actually Colonel," she began, but then Sophia gave her a look of warning and she then, quietly, continued, "I was." Leaving the room, Mary mumbled something under her breath, but it did not go unnoticed by the Colonel. He shot her an angry glance, but let her proceed, for he could not wait any longer to get to the girl.

After Mary had made it out of the corridor, Tavington proceed to walk Sophia to his office. Silently they walked through the fort, Tavington's hand on the small of Sophia's back. As uncomfortable as told herself it was for Sophia, she couldn't help but have difficulty breathing.

Once to the door of his office, the Colonel opened it for Sophia, his manners completely confusing to her. But she walked in anyway, without question, and then turned around to face him once she felt she was a safe distance away. As he turned around to face her after closing the door, he looked her up and down with a smirk, just as he did the night they first met. Once again, Sophia blushed, and his smirk grew larger.

"Miss Wilkins, please have a seat," he said after the silence that had followed their strange moment.

Sophia did nothing but nod her head and follow his orders. She had promised herself she wouldn't say a word until her brother arrived. Where was he? Her anxiety grew more the minute Tavington made is way over to his desk, and sat across from her. She studied him for a moment, noticing his clean shaved face, his perfect queue, his masculine features. No, she couldn't look at him like this, he was a murderer, he had killed Gabriel's brother.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Finally the relief rushed over her, she wouldn't have to be alone with the Colonel this time. After watching Tavington walk over to the door and opening it, she smiled at the sight of her brother. It took all of her not to stand up, run over, and embrace him.

"Sophia, Tavington. Good morning," he spoke kindly, smiling at Sophia. She smiled back, and he was sure she had gotten his note seeing the relief in her expression.

"Shall we begin then?" said Tavington, continuing to throw Sophia off guard with his politeness.

Both James and Sophia nodded their heads in unison, and so began the questions.

"So, Miss Wilkins, maybe with your brother present you can finally tell me who this ghost is." Tavington said getting straight to the point.

"No, I can't. I've already told you that I don't know." she said, irritation in her voice. She looked up at her brother to find he was giving her a look of warning. The relief of his being with her was no longer comforting, for she still felt alone with no one on her side.

"Then, Miss Wilkins, why don't we begin with an easier question." he said, still calm.

Regardless of her brother's presence, Sophia still spat back at the Colonel, "And what might that be?"

Her tone was beginning to anger the Colonel, but his composure was still held. "Tell me, Miss Wilkins, who is 'he'?"

The expression on her face was undeniably perfect. Tavington now knew there truly was something she wasn't telling him. But what did go unnoticed by the Colonel was the look of betrayal that she gave her brother. She couldn't believe he would tell, and so soon. But then these accusations were soon disproved when the Colonel continued.

"Yesterday, when we spoke," he began but then was interrupted.

"I wouldn't exactly call that speaking, Colonel." Sophia rose her voice in outrage.

"Silent!" he hollered and then continue, "When we spoke, I clearly remember you saying over and over again 'he wasn't worth it.' Who is this 'he', Miss Wilkins?"

Sophia was at a loss for words. She couldn't tell him about Gabriel, he could hurt him, and worse, could find his father, the ghost. It was a miracle James hadn't figured it out, but she was sure the Colonel would. She couldn't lie any longer, he was beginning to figure things out, so instead she sat their silently trying to hold back her fearful tears.

"Miss Wilkins, I will not ask you again!" he hollered.

And that was all it took. Immediately she broke down crying and ran to the door.

"Sophia! Take a seat!" he hollered at her.

She froze the moment she heard her name escape his lips. Of course it frightened her, but something else stirred deeper within her. She stared at Tavington, utterly unsure of what to do. What would he do if she ran? Would he chase after her? Too upset and confused, she simply looked him in the eyes and shook her head boldly. Quickly afterwards she bolted out the door and back to her room.

"Aren't you going after her sir?" Wilkins asked, puzzled to why he hadn't moved from his desk.

"No, she'll come back." he said, satisfaction in his voice.

"What makes you so sure, sir," asked Wilkins, even more confused by his answer.

"You're dismissed, Captain." he said wanting some time to himself.

Wilkins gawked at the Colonel for a moment, confused upon why he, again, had reacted in such a strange manner. But Tavington didn't even give him a moment to wonder. He cleared his throat, once again signaling the Captain to leave. And Wilkins knew of the Colonel's short temper so he left quickly.

Tavington closed the door after Wilkins left, and then walked over to his desk and took a seat. Staring at the seat Sophia was just sitting in, he let his mind wander. Her reaction was truly perfect when he let her name escape his lips. There was fright, sure, but something else beyond that, something Wilkins did not see. Behind the fear Tavington had seen confusion, confliction of her feelings. But above all he saw this pushed down hunger, desire. Calling her by her first name had sparked these feelings, an attraction he had known was there from the beginning; from that first blush.

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

Sophia awoke from her warm bed, feeling refreshed, but still confused. A whole week had passed and she couldn't push the Colonel from her mind, or stop replaying the moment he said her name over and over again in her head. But since that day, he had not asked her into his office, and she had seen him only in passing.

Sophia got out of bed, and dressed quickly when realizing how beautiful of a day it was. Mary had brought her a few clothes for the week, while new clothes had been ordered.

After putting on a pale blue dress, brushing her hair, and checking herself in the vanity, Sophia walked out into the hallway and towards Mary's room. Lightly she knocked on the door, remembering she didn't know the time and whether she would wake someone. But, to Sophia's surprise, the door cracked open and she had to look down to see the opener. It was little Jane.

"Hello," she said quietly, with a shy smile.

"Good morning!" Sophia said with a loving smile, "Is your mother here?"

But the little girl didn't have to answer, because the door opened completely to a smiling Mary. She was fully dressed, and Sophia felt relief knowing that she had not woken her friend.

"Hello, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Sophia said, still making sure she wasn't being a bother.

"Of course not!" Mary exclaimed, "Jane and I were just off for breakfast in the dining hall. Would you like to come?"

"Yes, of course." Sophia said with a smile.

They walked together to the dining hall, talking about the past week and where Sophia had been. But they had arrived at the dining hall too soon for Sophia to answer any of Mary's questions. It was almost a relief, she didn't know where to start.

The three sat to eat, and they talked some more, but Sophia danced around the question once again. She couldn't tell her anything, not here. Then, almost out of nowhere, the Colonel came over to where the three were seated and sat down next to Sophia. She froze, unsure of how to react, wanting to run but not wanting to make a scene.

"Good morning ladies." Tavington spoke politely, a little less mocking with his sweetness. It almost seemed to Sophia as if he could have meant the politeness.

"It was, until you came." She spat back, not wanting to show that she wanted be anywhere near his presence, and for the past week she had thought he felt the same, but apparently not. "Excuse me," she said, standing up, ready to leave. She glanced over at Mary for a moment to see how she was reacting. And when Sophia saw her face, she almost wanted to stay. Mary was trying with all her might not to laugh at Sophia's reaction to the Colonel. It almost made Sophia giggle herself. But she didn't, she simply strutted away, without looking back.

Tavington watched the girl leave the room, staring at the sway of her hips. Once she was out of sight, he looked over at Mary, and almost lost his temper at her expression. Why was it that every women he seemed to encounter had no respect for him?

"Excuse me, Colonel, I think I'm going to get some fresh air." said Mary, smiling with all that held in laughter. She picked up little Jane and quickly walked away.

Finally out of the dining hall, she began to laugh. Then, Sophia poked around the corner, and they both began laughing. It was not only Sophia's words that they found funny, it was the look on his face. He was simply blown away by Sophia's reaction, and for some reason was expecting something else. That was what was so funny.

Once the two had finally settled down, they decided they would take a walk out to the garden, and find a place to take in some sun.

Finally finding a place, the three sat, and Mary began playing with her daughter's hair. But her curiosity about Sophia's absence during the past week had not faded.

"Where have you been? You haven't left your room in a week." She asked, concerned.

"I wasn't allowed," Sophia responded, still reserved.

"Have you had any more encounters with Tavington?"

"No," she said shortly.

"So, have you been alone, in your quarters, for this whole week?" Mary was outraged. If this was truly how the Colonel was treating her, he would never hear the end of it from her.

"Simply put, yes."

"That bastard! He's left you, alone, without any outside contact whatsoever!" Mary was upset, but tried her best to keep her voice done so she wouldn't disturb her daughter's peaceful state.

"He's been acting strange since we last spoke. He's been," she thought for a moment to find the right word, "reserved."

"So, I'm assuming he hasn't tried anything then."

"No."

"Alright, well what happened the last time you spoke in his office?"

"Look, Mary, I understand you're trying to help, and I appreciate it, I really do, I just can't afford to tell you these sorts of things. If somehow it was revealed to your husband, he could tell the Colonel, and I would have completely betrayed the people I'm trying to protect." Sophia let it all out in one breath. As much as she appreciated Mary's concern, she could not allow her to know anything of what was inside her head. James already knew too much, and she knew the sort of risk she had created with this mistake. She couldn't afford to make another.

"Sophia, I'm not going to say anything to Joseph. I promise." Mary not only wanted to know of the information that Sophia was hiding out of curiosity, but also out of concern for her friend.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Sophia stood to leave, upset by the thoughts that this conversation had stirred. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Wait, before you go, would you like to join us for supper tonight?" Mary had respect for Sophia's boundaries, but she still didn't want Sophia alone here at the fort, for she knew that the Colonel was respectable compared to some of the privates.

"Who's us?" Sophia asked.

"Joseph, Jane, Captain Wilkins, and I, I suppose. And maybe Tavington." Mary said, hoping that Sophia would accept the invitation regardless of the Colonel's presence.

"Yes, I'll go." It all sort of spilled from her lips. She told herself she wouldn't go, not if the Colonel was present. But her true feelings spoke for her. As much as she tried to deny it, she wanted to be in the Colonel's presence, she almost needed to be near him again. But little did she know that this was the beginning of the Colonel's scheme, and she was falling directly into his trap.

* * *

><p>Sophia had paced back in forth in her room for hours, trying to figure out the feelings that were coursing through her veins. She could not understand why she wanted to see the Colonel, she was supposed to hate him. But she didn't. So, after smoothing her cream colored dress and taking one last glance in the mirror, she walked out of the door without another thought.<p>

The walk towards the dining hall felt long, drawn out. She couldn't push the Colonel from her mind, no matter how hard she tried. After passing by several buildings, she had finally arrived, and paused before opening the large wooden doors.

Meanwhile the Bordons, James, and most notably, Colonel Tavington had all sat down to eat. Small talk erupted between the men, and Mary simply tended to Jane. It was not always like this, as a matter of fact, Mary often did all the talking. But today was different. She didn't want to reveal anything to anyone about her invitation to Sophia. Especially not the Colonel. It might upset him that she invited her without asking, but that was not what silenced Mary. Simply, she wanted to see the Colonel response to Sophia at an unanticipated moment. There were suspicions and she needed to find if they were true.

Tavington chuckled at something Bordon said, something crude no doubt. He then paused and took a bite of his food. Then he glanced back up at Bordon as he continued to speak, but something behind the Captain had caught his attention. Behind Bordon, Sophia had walked into the dining hall. Immediately, the Colonel began to cough, trying to catch his breath from choking on his food.

Every head in that dining hall turned at Sophia's entrance. It was not only because Sophia was an unfamiliar face, but mainly, her beauty was shocking. People couldn't help but stare, mouths gaping. But there was one stare in particular that caught Sophia's attention. Colonel Tavington. Suddenly, their eyes locked, she wanted to flash him a smile, but something entranced her and she froze. But he was the first to look away. And that was when she walked over to the table casually. Once there, though, she was thrown off guard. The only unoccupied seat was directly next to the Colonel. She couldn't handle this, not with all the thoughts that were running through her mind.

"I, um..." But she didn't have anything to say, so she simply sat, trying to control the exhilaration coursing through her.

"Good evening Sophia." Mary acknowledged, noticing Sophia's silence.

"Hello," she said, "and hello Jane," she said with a smile, hoping if she focused on something besides the Colonel things might be a little easier.

But then he spoke up, and all hope was lost. "Are you enjoying the fort, Miss Wilkins?" Once again, the politeness in his voice didn't seem as forced.

Sophia nodded her head lightly and then mumbled an almost inaudible, "yes".

A smirk crept onto the Colonel's handsome face and then he continued the conversation, "Well, if you continue to cooperate, then you'll be able to keep that privilege."

Sophia glared at the Colonel, hating that they couldn't have a conversation that didn't contain something about her true purpose at the fort. "I didn't come here to be interrogated, Colonel." She said firmly, showing him no fear.

"I think that's for me to decide." He said with a similar tone.

And that was all it took, all she could handle. Quickly, she stood up and slammed her hands onto the table, "I will not be interrogated! Not here!" She didn't yell, but it didn't matter because all eyes turned to look at her regardless. And the eyes followed as she stormed out of the room, fuming. But things had just begun.

"Excuse me," the Colonel said shortly, exucusing himself from the table.

Fuming, much like Sophia, he stormed out of the room as well, chasing after the girl. He was much faster than her, and caught up quickly.

Sophia felt a presence following her and turned around, in horror, to the Colonel directly behind her. He grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her behind one of the many buildings.

"Get your bloody hands off of me!" she hollered at him, squirming and flailing her arms around wildly.

The Colonel finally got a hold of both of her wrists, controlling her slightly. Then he locked eyes with her, and then let her go. But she did not leave. She simply sat there, staring into his icy blue eyes. Once again, he had put her into a trance.

"Miss Wilkins, do you really want people to think you mental?" he deprecated.

Finally escaping his trance, "You think I care what they see me as? I don't belong here, so why should it matter?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to lock you up again, would we?" he then began to close the distance between them, stepping closer. But Sophia simultaneously took a step back. Suddenly, though, she was met by a cold wall and had nowhere to run.

The Colonel took completely advantage of her vulnerable position, and moved closer to her. When he finally stopped, his body wasn't quite touching Sophia's. He looked down at her, head cocked to the side with a curious look upon his face.

The position they had found themselves in was all too familiar to Sophia. That first evening they had met, she clearly remember how intimidating, but breathtaking he was at this perimeter. But now, there was too much fear, for she knew how short his temper was, and how terrifying he could truly be. That's what made her try to run. Slowly, at first she slide along the cold wall hoping to make an escape. It didn't take long for the Colonel to take notice and, unexpectedly, she was stopped by the Colonel's arm blocking her way.

"Where do you think you're going? I don't believe we have finished speaking yet." he said, but the tone of his voice did not contain irritation or anger.

"Yes we have!" Sophia cried as she tried to push past him, but he was far too strong.

The Colonel pushed Sophia back up against the cold wall with ease, and then trapped her there by placing both of his hands on either side of Sophia, palms flat against the surface. He was not threatening, and in fact a cocky smirk had appeared on his face. And whether it was the position she was in, or simply the coolness of the wall behind her, shivers ran down Sophia's spine. She felt goosebumps on her arms.

"I disagree Miss Wilkins," and with those words the Colonel broke eye contact and glanced down at Sophia's lips. Slowly, Tavington moved his head closer to hers, until their lips almost touched. At first, Sophia almost believed that she was going to let him kiss her, but right before their lips met, Sophia turned her head. Tavington backed away from the girl, but still keeping his arms on either side of her.

Then, he lifted one his arm, and said casually, "Good night Miss Wilkins. You are free to go."

And that's exactly what Sophia did. But before out of sight, Sophia took one last glance behind, only to see the Colonel with an smug look on his face. She had fallen straight into his trap, and now there was no escape. Now her true feelings had surfaced, and they could no longer be denied.


	8. Chapter 8

**You readers must hate me sooooo much. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. This chapter is longer though, and I think you will all enjoy it soooooo much. OMIGOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I honestly feel so horrible. R&R. :)**

Chapter 8

Tavington walked into Sophia's room, his intentions all over his face. After closing the door behind him, the Colonel strode towards Sophia, and capture her lips with his. There was no drawn out moments or glaces, he was straight to the point. Sophia, surprisingly, kissed him back, almost more passion in her body than him. The Colonel's hands held onto Sophia's upper arms tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. Then, he moved his mouth from her lips down to her cheeks and then neck. Sophia swooned every time the Colonel's lips connected with her skin. She couldn't breath, couldn't even think. The pleasure that swam through Sophia's head and heart was almost too much for her to bare.

Tavington continued to kiss her body roughly, and then worked his way back up to her lips, and let his tongue wander into her mouth. Now, his arms had moved to around her waist, and he pulled her closer, to a point where they had almost become one.

Suddenly, there was a loud, urgent knock on the door. Sophia broke their kiss, and turned her head towards the noise. "I should get that." she muttered breathlessly.

"No, leave it, my darling," Tavington whispered seductively into her ear. She smiled back at him, and leaned back in to kiss him. But she was interrupted by whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Sophia! Sophia!" the voice hollered over and over again. It sounded familiar. Then the voice continued, "Leave him! He can't be trusted! He's a murderer! He killed Thomas! He killed my brother!" It was Gabriel. She didn't even remember his voice. Then over and over again she heard him call her name from the other side of the door, more desperation each time.

Sophia awoke to someone loudly knocking on her door and calling her name. Confusion ran through her mind, trying the grasp the fact that she had now entered back into reality. It dawned on her that Gabriel had not really come to save her. But it also dawned on her that she had not actually shared a kiss with the Colonel, had not actually felt him kiss her with so much passion and desire that it made both of them breathless. She was surprised by the disappointment this brought her.

"Coming," she hollered as she stood up from her bed and wrapped a robe around her. Opening the door, she found her brother standing on the other side. "James!" she smiled at him, but he did not smile back. What was going on?

"Sophia, please, dress quickly. The Colonel needs to speak with you." Wilkins said as if Sophia was merely just a resident at the fort.

Sophia nodded her puzzled head and then signaled for her brother to leave so that she could dress.

Once dressed in a simple, yet flattering floral dress, Sophia opened the door for her brother. But he didn't return into the room, he simply reached out his arm and motioned for her to walk with him.

Through the fort they walked for what felt like an eternity. Every thought and scenario ran through Sophia's confused mind. There was no telling what the Colonel wanted, but somehow she could not push away their encounter from the evening before.

Soon Sophia began to realize that her and her brother were not heading to Tavington's office at all, but rather the front gate of the fort. Once to the gate, Sophia took notice of all the Dragoons preparing to leave. Some men sat upon their horses and simply waited for Colonel Tavington's order. Others were saying goodbye to their families, like Captain Bordon. He held little Jane in his arms and was gently consoling Mary that he would come home safely.

Then Sophia locked eyes with the Colonel. A strange feeling erupted in her gut, and she couldn't help but remember her dream.

"Miss Wilkins." he called.

She walked over without hesitation. "Yes, sir?"

"We have been asked to duty, and will be staying in camp several miles out. I have requested that you come along." he said.

"I will do no such thing!" she hollered, and all eyes turned towards her.

"Miss Wilkins, now." he said calmly.

"No." she replied bluntly.

"Miss Wilkins, I will not ask you again." The irritation in his voice grew, and his volume increased.

"Colonel, please." She had now begun to beg, and then reason, "Don't you think it safer of me here at the fort? After all, there are plenty of you to keep an eye on me while you are gone." she could tell he was thinking about her words so she continued with one final point, "Besides, here I am locked up, surrounded by walls. But at camp, well, you lose sight of me for one moment and I could be gone."

And that was all it took to convince the Colonel. His purposes for taking the girl with him were selfish, and he knew that for the sake of keeping her around that it be best she stay at the fort. But he was still going to get something out of this. "Fine Miss Wilkins, you can stay. But I am warning you, if you do not behave there will be punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," she muttered, trying to contain her excitement in finally getting her way for once. She was about to walk away, but then the Colonel spoke up.

"Oh, and Miss Wilkins," he began.

"Yes, Colonel?" she said, meeting his steel blue eyes once again.

"Immediately upon my return, I want you in my office. I think it best we finished our discussion from last night. Don't you think?" he spoke as if it was nothing but another meer interrogation, at least to everyone else. But Sophia saw the desire oozing from his eyes and knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes sir." she mumbled again, the Colonel's request making it hard to breath. She knew that regardless of what she truly wanted, their would be no rejecting the Colonel's request. Then she broke the eye contact and walked over to Mary. Bordon had already walked away, along with every other Dragoon who had said their farewells to their wives, and were now saddled and ready to leave. Slowly the gates opened, and the Colonel raised his right hand. But before they left, the Colonel glanced back once more at Sophia. This time she could have sworn she saw him wink, but then again maybe not.

Walking towards Mary, Sophia saw a curious look develop upon her face. She stood next to her friend and watched as the Dragoons got further and further from the fort. And then she remembered that she had not said her goodbyes to James. How could she? But Mary interrupted Sophia's thoughts.

"What was that all about?" she asked Sophia.

"What was what?" Sophia responded, trying to seem oblivious. But it didn't work.

"I saw how you two looked at each other. There was something different about you. So what happened?" Mary showed Sophia that she was no fool.

"Nothing happened. I still don't understand what you're talking about." Sophia could not be found out.

Sophia and Mary, with little Jane in her arms, began to walk away from the front gates and towards the gardens. But Mary wasn't about to let any of this go.

"We all saw how the reacted Colonel at supper, and how he chased after you. Sophia, please tell me what's going on!" Mary was persistent.

"Mary, I can't. You know how I feel about revealing you details about our discussions." Sophia was persistent too.

"Don't dance around this with that excuse. Just tell me for heaven's sake!" Mary's tone wasn't angry, but it was stubborn.

Sophia stared at her friend for a moment, trying to decide what to do. She could continue to keep it from her, which seem like it would be quite a challenge. Or she could tell her the truth. Mary was after all her only friend here, and only women she had made a connection with. She knew she would have to tell Mary eventually, so she decided to let that happen now. After a pause Sophia mutter, "He kissed me. Well he tried to kiss me. I almost let him, but I turned my cheek before he could."

Mary gaped at her friend, trying to fathom the news she had just received. This was unbelievable, and infuriating. And then she asked, "Did you wish he had kissed you?" She was almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm not sure. Something deep down tells me I did, but my head says no." Sophia responded.

Mary couldn't think of what to say next. Her anger was now growing to concern, for her suspicions had been right, and now Sophia could be getting herself into a whole lot of trouble.

"Sophia, listen to me," she began, "the Colonel has a reputation. Do not let yourself fall into his trap."

Then Sophia interrupted and became defensive, "What are you saying?" Who was she defending?

"Sophia, Tavington is known to have seduced numerous women, having a new whore in his tent every night. Do you want to end up like all of them? Seduced by this compulsive manipulator and then thrown aside?" Mary tried to reason with Sophia, but it wasn't getting to her.

"What if I'm different? What he doesn't just want to seduce me?" She argued, not wanting to believe what she heard even though she had already suspected all of this.

"Sophia, it's not like that. That's exactly what he wants you to think." Why was this not enough for Sophia to understand?

"How do you know?" She had begun to holler, and little Jane had become startled.

"I don't know first hand, but I know the stories. And there are too many of them for anyone to believe they aren't true." Mary kept her voice calm, hoping not the scare her daughter again.

"Then you don't know!" What was coming over her? Were her feelings about him this real? And what about Gabriel? She couldn't just forget about him, could she? It was all too much to handle.

"Sophia, if this is how you truly feel, then I'm just going to have to tell James. You have left me no choice." Mary threatened. she admitted to herself that this was a true low point for her, but she could find no other way to help Sophia regain her senses.

Sophia stared at Mary, betrayal and hurt filling every corner of her face. If James found out, there would be no end. Sophia couldn't even be sure who James would be mad at more, her or the Colonel. She went to speak, but words could not form, there was nothing to say. And then the tears began to fall. Could she trust no one? Could someone she felt so close to really betray her in such a way? The only thing she could do at this point was run to her room, hoping no one else would see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

A few weeks at passed since Sophia had spoken to Mary, or spoken to anyone for that matter. Even if she had tried to speak a word to anyone, she knew they wouldn't listen, or care. Everyone here already thought she was either mad or dangerous. Or maybe both.

She had eaten her meals alone in her room and spent her days outside the empty stables, watching everyone going about their lives. And for the first time, she had felt completely unhappy at the fort. For the first time she had wished she was home.

But Mary had been right about the Colonel, she knew it. And the more she was away from him she had begun to forget about her feelings towards him and more about Gabriel. These thoughts erupted in her mind far too often, but it also made her realize that she needed to apologize to Mary, and tell her about Gabriel. So that's what she did.

After those two lonely weeks, Sophia made her way down for breakfast to go and speak to her friend. Once arriving in the dining hall, Sophia once again found everyone's stares upon her, but she ignored it. She walked over to the table where Mary usually sat, and was relieved to have found her. But the moment Mary saw Sophia, her expression became cold and bitter.

"Sophia." she addressed her coldly.

But Sophia's smile would not fade, nor would her intentions. "Look, Mary, we need to talk. I'm sorry about when we last spoke. Can I please sit?"

"Yes." Mary's coldness had dissipated, but there was still a tinge of anger.

"You were right about the Colonel. I should have listened, but I've had these last few weeks to think about your words, and I realized I should take your advice." Sophia had begun her apology.

Mary laughed and then said, "I've had a lot of time to think as well. It seems the two of us don't really have many friends here." Mary watch an expression of relief and laughter appear onto Sophia face. She then continued, "I'm sorry for bringing your brother into this. That was a terrible thing for me to do."

"I understand why you did. I should have listen to you, and not gotten so defensive." Sophia apologized. Then, after a slightly awkward pause she continued with the one thing she was most afraid to tell. "I need to tell you why I'm here. You deserve that much from me."

Mary interrupted before Sophia could speak again. "The night you arrive, my husband told me why you were brought here. I know that you spied for the ghost."

Sophia inhaled deeply preparing to tell her the whole truth to the first person to ever hear it. "But that's not all. I did it because of a boy. I'm in love with him, and when you love someone you'd do anything for them, so I told him I'd help him get information from the British. I guess I didn't quite know what I was getting myself into."

A sympathetic look appeared on Mary's face, hoping Sophia would see her understanding. Mary noticed and the tears welling up in Sophia's eyes, and said, "I understand", several times. Once her friend had regained her composure, Mary spoke up, "Is he the ghost?"

Now Sophia was in trouble. She could tell her the truth, or simply just say she had to lie. There would be too many unanswered questions of she didn't. "No, he's in the local militia. I told him about the ambush, and he told his commanding officer and then he told the ghost."

Mary felt that something wasn't right, but she ignored it, realizing that her story was plausible. "Oh. Well I appreciate you telling me. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I was wrong with how I went about things."

Sophia felt so much better, knowing that her and Mary were on a good page again. Immediately she got up from where she was sitting and walked around the table to go and embrace Mary.

After breaking the embrace, Mary spoke up, "Why don't we go for a walk. It'd be nice to talk to someone I actually can tolerate."

Sophia nodded her head and smiled at her.

But when Mary bent down to pick up her daughter from her seat, she paused and her face went pale. Dizziness followed and she couldn't see anything clearly. She tried to stand up straight, but it was no use. When she tried, she fell to the ground, unconscious, the screams of little Jane filling the dining hall.

"Someone help!" Sophia hollered, fearing the worst. Immediately two redcoats ran over to her table. Quickly they picked up Mary, and carried her to infirmary. Sophia followed behind, holding little Jane in her arms, trying to soothe the child.

Once to the infirmary, Sophia found the doctor. The two privates had set down an unconscious Mary upon a vacant bed. Then the doctor, who Sophia learned was called Doctor Mercer, asked the privates to leave, along with Sophia and little Jane. Sophia shook her head at first, not wanting to leave. But the doctor insisted, and she knew that it was the right thing to do. So she left.

Outside of the room, Sophia ran into the privates. Sophia thanked them for their help, but there heads seemed to be somewhere else. Before the two left, they looked her up and down much like the Colonel had on upon their first encounter. But one in particular was quite taken by her. He gave her a smirk and his eyes filled with lust. He took a step toward her and asked her name.

"Sophia Wilkins," she replied shortly, not at all enjoying his proximity.

"You must be Captain Wilkins sister." he said confidently, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "I've heard a lot about you."

Sophia couldn't stand this man. She wanted to walk away, but didn't want to be rude. "Yes, Captain Wilkins is my brother."

He would not leave, but then little Jane began to cry and Sophia let out a sigh of relief. "Look, sir, thank you for your help, but I really need to tend to the girl, so if you would please leave that would be most appreciated."

The private looked angry, but he walked away, knowing that soon enough he would be back for more.

Sophia could not stop the little ones tears, so she just let her cry. Sometimes that's all one needs. But suddenly she stopped. "Daddy!" she yelled. Sophia looked up to see that the Dragoons had return. A smile forced itself upon her face, she couldn't hold it back. But then she remembered Mary. Without even a second thought, she burst back into the infirmary to notify her of her husband's return, little Jane now walking by her side.

When she spotted Mary, she was awake, but still pale. Then she watched as Mary leaned over the bed, and vomited. Sophia ran over to her immediately to make sure she was alright.

"Mary, how are you feeling?" Sophia said calmly, with a great deal of concern.

Flashing her a smile, Mary said, "I'm fine, and feeling much better. I honestly don't know what came over me." Then she reached out to little Jane. Without hesitation, the child crawled into her mother's arms. Mary then kissed her on her cheek.

Sophia was about to tell her about the her husband's return, but Doctor Mercer walked over before she could say anything.

"Miss Wilkins, I'm going to have ask you to leave." He said.

Before Sophia could even move, Mary spoke up, "Doctor, it's fine. I'll end up telling her anyway."

Doctor Mercer still seemed hesitant, but he permitted her to stay. Then he continued to tell Mary her diagnosis. "Mrs. Bordon, there seems to be nothing wrong. At least not anything that nine months won't fix."

The happiness on Mary's face was perfect. She couldn't help but be overjoyed. She placed happy kisses upon her daughter, and then leaned over to Sophia, who was seated beside her bed, and embraced.

"I have just one request from the two of you: don't tell Joseph. I'm going to surprise him." Mary said with a smile to both the Doctor and Sophia. She was completely overjoyed. And when both nodded their heads in agreement, it was easy to see Mary was thinking about how to tell her husband, and soon that moment would come.

Then Sophia remembered why she had ran into the infirmary in the first place. "Speaking of your husband, the Dragoons have returned."

"Well, then if I have your permission Doctor, we better leave. I don't want Joseph to have any clue when I tell him." Mary smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her husband, couldn't wait to find that perfect moment.

Mary stood up from the bed, and set little Jane on her feet and took her hand. The three were about to leave, when the door flung open. Two Dragoons were carrying another officer, his left shoulder bleeding heavily. Sophia, having back away from the door to avoid a collision, got a clearer look at his face, blood smeared upon his right cheek. It was her brother.

"James!" Sophia screamed over and over again. She tried to run over to him, but Mary grabbed her arms, trying to hold her back. Little Jane began to cry, Doctor Mercer began yelling orders to the Dragoons, the room was chaos. Sophia's screams continued, and without even realizing it could be harmful to Mary's unborn child, Sophia went to elbow her in the stomach. But Mary saw it coming, and let her go and backed away before she could.

Running over to her brother, Sophia continued to scream his name. But she did not make it far because a strong hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back.

"Let go of me! That's my brother!" Tears had now begun to stream down her face.

Whoever was behind her had now wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist and continued to pull her away and towards the door. Sophia fought him hard, trying to pry away his hands, trying to elbow him like she had almost done to Mary, but he was far too strong.

"Miss Wilkins, I want you in my office now!" It was Colonel Tavington.

The moment he spoke, chills ran down her spine and she froze. She knew she had to obey his order, and fighting him wouldn't be worth it. So Sophia relaxed her body, and let the Colonel carry her out of the room. But once out of the room, she couldn't move, couldn't let herself get further away from James. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. She needed him to live.

Tavington watched Sophia collapse to the ground, tears continuing to stream down her face. Lord, she was so vulnerable. He now understood exactly what he needed to do to make her speak. But first he had to get her to his office and had to figure out how to calm her down.

"Miss Wilkins, let's go to my office." He tried to keep his tone sympathetic, but it was too easy for Sophia to see it was only a mock tone. She shook her head.

Tavington stared at her, wondering what to do. There was no way he could upset her more, he had to calm her down, but it seemed hopeless. Her knees were drawn into her chest and her head in between her knees, making her long dark locks cascade around her. Tavington kneeled down to her level and lifted her chin with his gloved hand, locking eyes with her.

Once again he said, "Miss Wilkins, I need you in my office." For the first time her showed Sophia some sincerity, and she couldn't help but follow his orders. She nodded her head, and after she stood, took hold of his already reached out hand. Her feet finally allowed her to move.

Walking beside him, the Colonel noted how, every few seconds, Sophia would look back at the infirmary, until it was out of her sights.

Meanwhile, standing outside the infirmary was the Bordons. Captain Bordon had quickly pulled his wife and daughter out of the room as soon as he was able to reach them. His daughter was in his arms, and he soothed her to sleep. Then he looked over at his wife, who was pale as a ghost and looked at if she were ready to vomit.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling well? You look pale?" he asked moving to place a hand behind her back, in case she needed any support.

"I'm fine, Just worried." She reassured him.

But Bordon had one other question on his mind, why had she been in the infirmary in the first place? He decided to ask. "Is there a reason you were in the infirmary?"

"I wasn't feeling well is all. I fainted this morning after breakfast. Doctor told me it must be the heat." She hated lying to her husband, but didn't feel this to be the opportune moment to tell him.

He nodded his head and gave her a concerned smile before walking his wife and daughter back to their room.

Sophia and Tavington arrived at his office, he opened the door for her, and gently nudged her into the room. Once again he closed the door and locked it. Sophia took a seat in her normal place, but Tavington did not.

Towering over her, he watched for a moment as she tried to contain her sobs. "Miss Wilkins, do you know who is responsible for what happened to your brother?" he finally spoke up.

She understood his tone, and knew he was well aware of who it was. "No, sir."

"The ghost. Once again he's ambushed our men, and this time it was your brother that felt his wrath." Tavington was now confident that she would reveal his identity. "Who is he? Tell me, for your brother's sake."

What was she supposed to do? Now he was making her choose between Gabriel and James. This was too difficult. But her brother's fate was in God's hands now, she could still protect Gabriel. "I don't know, Colonel. I swear."

Tavington's anger was beginning to boil to the surface. The cocky look on his face had disappeared. "Miss Wilkins, I am finished with your lies. Tell me, now!"

"I can't." Those two words pushed him to the limit.

"Dammit Sophia!" he went to strike, but he stopped suddenly, an idea sparking in his mind to get her to talk. He paused dramatically for a moment. "Then if you can't tell me, I'm going to have to have you hung. After all, you still have committed treason." He grabbed her wrist a pulled her up. He walked to the door, roughly pulling her with him.

"No!" she screamed while trying unsuccessfully to escape his grasp, "Please Colonel, wait!"

He stopped and turned to her, still not letting go of her small wrist. He gave her a look to continue.

Sophia ran over and over in her head something to tell him. But she could think of nothing. Then she remembered the lie she told Mary. "There's this boy. He's a friend of mine. I was spying on you for him. I told him what I heard. I swear that's all. I don't know who you're ghost is."

Finally. "Then how did he ambush us?" he asked, hoping he could pull more out of her.

"My friend told his commanding officer, and then he told your ghost." She said quickly, hoping her lie would seem more truthful that way.

"And what is this boy's name?" he asked.

No. She could never tell him. But she did. "Gabriel." she muttered.

"Last name?"

Oh God no! She had to think. And then she remembered Anne. That one girl she had been envious of since since he was twelve. And now it seemed they were closer than ever. She swallowed her jealousy and finally said after a pause that seemed far too long to make her lie seem truthful, "Howard. Gabriel Howard." She just might have gotten away with it.

"Well, I'm going to have to find this Gabriel Howard." he said, waiting for her reaction, trying to catch the lie he was suspecting she was telling.

"No. Please you can't." she pleaded. Even though it was a fake name, she feared he would figure it out.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You just can't." she still pleaded.

Then he saw it in her eyes. She was in love. "Oh, I see. You love him." A smile graced his lips, but a quiet sadness was revealed in his eyes.

Sophia could only nod her head, her secrets had been revealed to that one person she swore would never find out. No longer able to show her strength, Sophia bowed her head, and let tears fall. But the Colonel would have none of that.

Tavington glanced down at the girl, lifted up her chin, and locked eyes with. "Sophia, there is so much more than love. So much more."

She would have none of this from him. She knew what he was doing. But did she truly want to resist him any longer? "Like what?" She said strongly.

He began to circle her, like a predator going in for the kill, Sophia the prey. In her right ear he muttered, "Lust," then he walked around her to her and then whispered, "Passion," this time his voice oozed with even more seduction. And then he faced her once again. Their eyes met, and both refused to break the contact. He then whispered one more word as he glanced down at her lips, "Desire."

Sophia almost melted. She watched him as he glanced down upon her lips, then back to her eyes. She did the same to him. This went on for a few more glances, until the Colonel had had enough of this game. He moved his head down, their lips nearly touching, but not quite. Sophia could feel his hot breath on her skin and couldn't wait any longer, so she moved up slightly and kissed him. Instantly the kiss became passionate, and their bodies moved closer together. Tavington wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, letting his hands move downward slowly. Sophia wrapped hers around his neck, trying to get closer. She could no longer deny her feelings, she couldn't help but enjoy every word, every scent, every touch. She was completely intoxicated. And so was he. But when he tried to deepen this kiss, and let his tongue dance with hers, she broke away, breathing heavily. Their perimeter had not changed, and Sophia looked up into his icy blue eyes, she couldn't help but smile. Then she put her hands on his chest and push away from him.

"I should go. I think I've given you what you wanted, Colonel." She was surprised by her boldness.

"Not completely." The meaning of his words made a heat erupt in her stomach, and a little lower. He could see her reaction. She was too easy too read. "But you can go." And as he spoke these words a smirk of sweet satisfaction graced his face.

Sophia began to walk out the door, until he spoke up just one more time. "A week from now there is going ball at Camden's Plantation, a few miles out from here. I have required that you come along so I can keep an eye on you." He watched as a shy smile appeared unto her lips and she nodded her head, still unable to breath, let alone speak. "Now you can go."

"Yes sir" she finally muttered. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. No longer did she contain her smile. She walked through the fort and into her room. Strange feelings ran through her body, and her mind raced with thoughts. She was unsure of how she felt about this, but so consumed by the way it was making her float that she didn't quite care at the moment. But then she remembered her brother. Her smile faded along with thoughts of the Colonel. Family had always come first, so how could she have completely blocked him from her mind? She scolded herself for her selfish behavior and ran off to the infirmary, praying he was still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry. Once again my life has taken over. It's a little short, but it's good (I think). Enjoy and PLEASE R&R! :)**

Chapter 9

Sophia walked into the infirmary to find her brother awake, and seemingly well. His right arm was bandaged and in a sling, and there was a small gash on his right cheek, his face still smeared with dried blood. He seemed alert, and completely unfazed. But she ran quickly to his side regardless, her worry all over his face. Wilkins, once spotting her, gave her a reassuring smile to try to tell her he was well. But, once by his side she went off immediately. "Are you well? I was so worried! Please tell me you're well!" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

But James reached out his good arm and grabbed her hand. "Sophia, I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me. The doctor told me it's just a large laceration, but he's stemmed the bleeding and I should be out of here in about a week. Please don't fret."

His words had broken the dam in Sophia's eyes and she had now begun to cry, but out of relief instead of fear and worry. She gave him a small peck on his cheek and then took a seat beside his bed. On a small nightstand beside him, she found a bowl of water and a cloth. It had seemed the doctor had intended to clean his face but either never got the chance to, or simply felt Wilkins was capable enough to do it. Sophia pick up the cloth from the bowl and then wrung it out. Bringing it to her brother's face, she then asked, "What happened to you. The Colonel told me it was another ambush by the ghost." Guilt filled her words with the last sentence, feeling responsible for her brother's injuries.

As Sophia cleaned his face, James began to tell her all about the ambush. How everyone had been completely unprepared, but how quickly they regained control. He told her how there were only a few men, but they were unrecognizable in the chaos. There had been no casualties on either side, him the most serious of injuries. They ran off, knowing they did not have enough of anything to fight, all barely escaping. Sophia admired her brother's thrilling demeanor when he told stories, it had always reminded her of the games they used to play when they were younger. She smiled at him thanking God he was safe.

Then Wilkins spoke up after a drawn out pause, "What did the Colonel and you speak of?" He was worried about his brutality and worried he would try something again. James noticed the look he had given Sophia when they left the fort, and he hoped he had kept his hands to himself.

Sophia didn't want to reveal to her brother anything about their kiss, their intimate moment. But she knew she had to tell him about the one important thing she revealed. "I told him about Gabriel. It seem to have just spilled out. There was nothing I could do."

James gave her a curious look, remembering the night they had walked back to the stables. She had told him she was trying to protect Gabriel, and that was why she was here, but he needed to know the complete truth. "Why is it so important to protect him? What has he done that needs protecting?"

Once again Sophia had to lie. No one could know who the ghost was, and no one could know that he was Gabriel's father. "He's the one I've been telling everything to. He's in the local militia. He told his commanding officer and then his commanding officer told the ghost. But I gave the Colonel a fake name. I couldn't risk the Colonel finding him, possibly killing him."

James silently nodded his head in understanding, letting Sophia know that her secret was safe with him. Then, after a long silence he spoke up again and the two talked till almost supper.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

Mary, with little Jane in her arms as always, walked back to the fort from the stables with Sophia. They had spent most of the afternoon telling stories to little Jane, and after she had fallen asleep, laughed quietly at the gossip they heard about themselves around the fort. Both of them found most, if not all of the other officer's wives at the fort to be absolutely ridiculous.

Once the two had arrived back at the fort, they stopped for a moment to watch the men who were training. Colonel Tavington was clearly in charge, and being his normally brutal self. But there really didn't seem any other way to handle the privates. Bordon was also there, assisting the Colonel to control the men. Mary glanced over at him and flashed him a smile. But that was all it took with him. He lost focus on the privates and his full attention shifted to his wife. He was so in love with her that he couldn't help it.

"Captain!" Tavington hollered at him, not at all in the mood to tolerate this unprofessional behavior.

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again." Bordon said quickly after leaving his trance.

"Well let's make sure of that. Take charge for a moment, I'm going to ask these ladies to leave," said Tavington as he made his way over to the ladies, himself distracted.

Sophia watched as the Colonel walked over, enjoying every masculine movement that he made, imagining the kind of physique that lie underneath his uniform. Her daze stopped when he spoke, knowing very well the anger that would erupt within him if she did not follow his demands.

"Mary, it seems you are quite the distraction to Captain Bordon, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." His voice attempted to be civil, but Mary saw right through it, knowing very well how he felt about her. She rolled her eyes and walked away with her daughter, leaving Sophia alone. Tavington then let his eyes gaze over her. He watched her blush and then spoke to her. "I've been informed by Doctor Mercer that your brother is to be released today. Which means we will depart to Camden's Plantation tomorrow morning. Early. You will need to gather a few things." He said with civil authority. But his eyes did not behave so. It was a struggle for him the keep them upon her face.

Sophia hated the way he made her feel. She was not supposed to feel the way she was about him. So to mask her emotions she spat back at him, without thought, "Fine." She was expecting the worse once the words escaped her lips.

But the Colonel seem patient today. He simply said with a smirk, "Miss Wilkins, must you always insist on being so difficult? I would like you to join me in my office after supper."

Sophia was confused by his last request, not really sure if he was angry with her or had other intentions. But she knew she had little time to get ready for her departure the next day so she simply nodded her head and headed to her room. She glanced behind only once to observe the Colonel jump back into training.

* * *

><p>Sophia had gathered the few things she wanted to bring to the plantation and then joined the Bordons and her brother for supper in the dining hall. The Colonel had been absent, but she knew exactly where he was. In his office waiting for her. The thought had invaded her mind since they spoke, and she hadn't eaten much during dinner. Mary, on the other hand, had eaten a lot. Sophia giggled at this, feeling important at the fact she was the only one who knew why she had so much hunger.<p>

But then that dreaded moment came when supper was over, and she walked to the Colonel's office. Approaching the door, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then knocked gently on the door.

The Colonel knew it was her the moment he heard her delicate footsteps come down the hall. He opened the door at her gentle knock, and flashed her a smile. He ran his eyes over her body once again. She wore the same pale green dress from earlier that day. It accentuated her curves nicely, but covered her chest enough so that it was modest. His eyes eventually made it up to her face where he noticed the pink tone in her cheeks. Her hair was now down, whereas earlier it had been up. She was beautiful, but not quite a women. At least not yet.

"What is my purpose here?" asked Sophia quietly after a strange silence.

"I asked you to come, there doesn't have to be a reason." He said.

But that was not what she meant. "I mean, why am I still here at the fort? I've told you all I know. There is no other purpose for my presence." She tried hard not to raise her voice.

"Well, in all honesty, Sophia," she hated the way she felt when he used her first name, "I intend to keep you here at the fort until the end of the war."

Sophia cut him off in outrage. "That is absurd! You have no right to do so! How dare you!" She wanted out as soon as possible. Despite her feelings for the Colonel, she still loved Gabriel and intended to find him and his father.

"You have been here far too long and know far too much to allow your return home. There is far too much you can reveal!" He reasoned, not quite yelling, but he was angry at her defiance.

"Whose fault is that?" She hollered back sarcastically.

"Yours. You got yourself here Sophia! With everything you've done, the crimes you've committed, you should be dead. Maybe I should have had you hung when I had the chance. Maybe it's not too late!" He could no longer control his anger. He hoped threatening her would quiet her. A fight was not at all what he had intended to happen tonight.

Sophia began to storm away from the Colonel and towards the door. If she could not leave the fort, she at least had to leave the Colonel's presence. But as the door opened, it was immediately shut again by the Colonel's hand. Sophia yelped in surprise, not at all hearing the Colonel behind her. Then, he trapped her body beneath his, her back to him. In an instant the Colonel wrapped his arm around her waist and spun her around to face him. But Sophia would not lose this fight. She kicked and hit him, but it didn't phase him in the slightest. Looking up into his eyes, she saw he was enraged, but recognized something else. Something she had seen the day he had kissed her.

"Miss Wilkins, do not test me. You know it never ends well." He whispered this menacingly, but almost lustfully, in her ear. Surely she wanted away from him, but at the same time she didn't want to leave.

The Colonel provided her a little more space beneath him by stretching out his arms. He looked down at her face for a moment, which was his mistake because at that moment she snuck under his arm. But the Colonel was quick and he grabbed the hair on the back of her head and pulled her back against the door. Slamming her hard against the wood he said, "There will be punishment for your actions." He then took the key to the door out of his pocket and locked it. Grabbing his wrist, Sophia tried to grab the key, all the while trying to ignore the feelings that were becoming more and more intense. But after escaping her grasp quite easily, he threw the key to the other side of the room. A triumphant smirk crossed his face and he then leaned his head down to Sophia's, meeting her lively green eyes. "Now what?" He asked mockingly. Then he captured her mouth with his.

Sophia returned the kiss, and let their tongues dance together once again. She didn't want to run anymore. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck trying to get closer. He broke away from her lips and moved his mouth to the nape of her neck. His kisses were gentle at first but his hunger grew and he started to nip at her neck. Meanwhile, his hands had wandered down to her thighs. He tugged her skirt up. When she did not protest, his hands then moved behind her, giving her the invitation to wrap her legs around his waist. She did so hesitantly. Everything felt so wrong and right to her at the same time. But she couldn't stop. The feeling was far too euphoric.

A moan from the Colonel vibrated against Sophia's delicate skin. Feeling her boldness escalate, Sophia began to nibble on the Colonel's ear and then kiss the nape of his neck. With this gesture she had now moved her all her weight onto the Colonel. She could feel his manhood hardening beneath her. At this sensation an unexpected moan escaped her lips as well.

With a smirk of confidence, the Colonel walked the tangled two over to his desk. He set Sophia down upon the edge and then removed everything from his desk in a quick swipe. Pushing Sophia flat on her back with one hand and moving the other up her smooth thigh, he mumbled one word, "Punishment."

It took Sophia a moment to realize what he had said in their heated moment. But when she did, the first thing coming to her mind was the day he had almost raped her, realizing then the sort of position she was in. She was about to give up her virginity to this horribly enchanting creature. "Stop." She moaned, trying to push through her pleasured state.

The Colonel didn't seem to hear her, or simply ignored her. He had begun to unbutton his breeches, so while his hands were preoccupied she sat up on the desk and pushed herself away. She slid across the desk, spun herself around, and stepped off the edge so her feet were firmly on the floor, her dress once again covering her legs.

The Colonel was surprised by her actions, but he was going to get what he wanted. Without another thought he walked back over to the girl. But she ran to the back of the room before he could get to her. That was when he realized exactly what she was up to. "Dammit Sophia! Why must you be so difficult?" He ran towards her hoping he'd find the key before she did.

Sophia had spotted the key the minute she turned from the Colonel. As fast as she possibly could, she ran over to it. When she bent down to pick it up though, she fell over catching herself on her hands so that she was now on her hands and knees. Tavington was right behind her. She tried to stand up, but realized he had placed his foot upon her dress to prevent her from moving.

The key was still in her hand when Tavington reached down to pick Sophia up by her hair. He pushed her against the wall in the back of the room, her back to him, and then whispered threateningly in her ear, "Give me the key Sophia."

"No!" she spat back, tightening the her grasp around the key.

"Now!" He yelled, making her ear ring.

"Just let me leave, Colonel! Why can't I leave?" She was trying to be strong, but hot tears threatened to fall.

"Not until you give me what I want!" He spat back, not completely yelling, but still loud enough to bother her already ringing ear.

"You couldn't do it last time! What makes you believe you could now?" At the mention of that encounter the tears began to fall.

The Colonel spun her around in rage, and then pulled her into him before throwing her hard against the wall once again. Although tears were spilling down her cheeks, Sophia still glared at Colonel Tavington defyingly and moved the key behind her back. So he slapped her hard across the face, leaving her cheek a bright shade of red. "Sophia, you don't seem to understand who is in control here. I don't think you understand the things I could do to you." The Colonel tone had lowered, but anger and menace still boiled beneath his words.

Sophia had begun to cry quietly, still remembering how afraid of him she was. But there was so much confusion; her feelings would not disappear. After removing the key from behind her back, Sophia twisted it in her hands and realized she had been defeated, so she reached out her opened hand to the Colonel with the key. She watched as he looked up at her face, then down to her hand. He took the key and with a smirk he muttered, "Good."

But when he went to take the key, his hand lingered upon hers for far too long. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to do it. Then, he looked back up into her eyes. A strange moment passed between to two. Nothing but silence surround them for some time, until Tavington finally whispered, almost in defeat, "And just when I thought we were getting along." He then glance down at her lips.

But their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. The Colonel looked over at the mess on the floor he had made earlier, and ran over to pick it up. Sophia went over to the seat she normally sat at, and then the Colonel went and unlocked the door. It was Captain Bordon. "Good Evening, sir."

"What is it Bordon? If you can't tell, I'm busy." Tavington said with irritation. Looking over at Sophia, he saw her blush.

"Sir, it seems our ghost has been here, or at least nearby," said Bordon with concern. "There seems to have been an ambush on some supplies not too far from here. The witnesses said they saw him heading in the direction towards Camden's Plantation."

Tavington thought for a moment. "Were they sure it was our ghost?"

"Not completely sir, but they believed it so due the mysteriousness of the encounter."

"Then just make note of it. If something else arises, come to me. Maybe we'll catch up to him on our way to the Plantation tomorrow morning." A smirk crossed his face at his final words.

"Yes sir." And then Bordon left.

There was a silence between the Colonel and the girl. Sophia wondered if it really was the ghost. If it was, that would mean Gabriel wasn't too far. But then there was everything that had happened with the Colonel. She was too confused. She needed sleep. "I'm tired, sir. May I please retire to my room?" She asked politely, hoping this would allow her to get what she wanted.

Tavington simply nodded his head and she left. They stole one glance at each other as Sophia walked out, neither one knowing the chaos that would ensue the very next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, it's been like three weeks! I'm sorry once again. I wish I could write faster, but I'm so busy! And to make matters worse, my laptop died this week so I had to purchase and new one and GOD! Crazy past few weeks. But all solved now so hopefully things will move faster, but probs not. Anyways, now that my rant is over, ENJOY! :) And please R&R :) **

**P.S. Thank you to the last few people who have reviewed. It's been motivating during these crazy weeks! :)**

Chapter 10

Sophia awoke the next morning with a start. She had dreamed about something terrifying, but she couldn't seem to remember it. Gabriel kept coming to mind. Getting out of bed to dress, she hoped it was not some premonition of something to come.

Finally dressed, Sophia heard a knock on the door. Hesitantly she walked over, unsure how she would feel if the Colonel was on the other side. But she was relieved when she opened it to find a glowing Mary. Then Sophia realized her daughter was not by her side as she usually was. "Where's Jane?" Sophia as slightly worried.

"She's going to stay with the teenage daughter of one the other officers." Said Mary, easing Sophia's worries.

"Oh, and you find her capable enough to handle her for these next few days?" Sophia ask, not sure where this motherly instinct was coming from.

"Of course! She's taken care of Jane many times. There's no need to fret!" Said Mary once again soothing Sophia's concerns.

The two then laughed at Sophia's strange behavior, Mary actually finding it incredibly sweet. With smiles, they walked to the front of the fort to meet up with the men. Mary helped Sophia carry her luggage. They giggled all the way there, both not at all looking forward to spending the evening at a party full of mostly people they disliked. But Sophia's laughs ended when she saw the Colonel looking directly at her. She couldn't quite read him, but his interests were definitely directed at her. As he came closer, she had the urge to run but knew that wouldn't end well.

"Good morning." He said politely. Sophia saw right through him, "Mrs. Bordon, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak to Sophia alone for a moment."

As usual Mary shot him an angry glance as she walked over to her husband, but this time there was more behind it. It was as if she was trying to tell him that if he did anything to harm Sophia, there would be no end to her wrath.

Once alone the Colonel's irritation with Mary seemed to dissipate. His focuses shift to Sophia. But he did not seem lustful, in fact he seemed very oriented on his duties to the Crown. He heeded warning, "Miss Wilkins, I know you are aware that the ghost's whereabouts are nearby. I am warning you now, any attempt of escape will have severe consequences."

"And what, exactly, would that punishment be, Colonel?" Sophia shot back sarcastically, "Are you going to flog me? It seems to me your threats are empty."

The Colonel, never one to care about others opinions, slapped Sophia hard across the face in front of everyone and then hollered, "Don't you dare defy me! Don't you forget what I am capable of!"

The eyes of all the officers and their families had shifted over to Tavington and the girl.

But Sophia wasn't one to care either. "Like I said, empty threats." And then she walked off.

The Colonel chased after her and then roughly grabbed her arm. As he spun her around, he asked condescendingly, "Where, exactly, were you planning on going?"

"Away from you!" Sophia spat back at him. But, just as he was about to blow up, she stopped him by continuing. "I was going to ride in the wagon with Mary. I didn't realize that was a crime."

Tavington had had enough of her sarcasm. Pulling her in the opposite direction, he said, "You will be riding with me, Miss Wilkins. No exceptions."

Sophia rolled her eyes at the Colonel, and then attempted to fight her way out of his grasp. Of course, Sophia's strength was nothing compared to the Colonel's. As she struggled, the Colonel continued to drag Sophia all the way to his horse. There, he stopped. Keeping complete control of the girl, Tavington grabbed both of her tiny wrists, holding them both firmly in one hand, and the reached over to his horse with the other. Out of the satchel he pulled out a thick rope and then wrapped it around Sophia's wrists. He gazed into her eyes, giving her a look of completely dominance, showing Sophia that he would not tolerate her antics. He could sense the terror in her eyes. "If my threats are so empty, why do you fear me?"

Sophia thought for a moment, hoping something witty would form, but it didn't. "I don't know." She finally muttered. Slowly her head dropped and she glanced down at her feet. Tavington, hating when she avoided eye contact, then cupped her chin in his gloved hand and lifted it. "Are we going to behave?" He asked once meeting her eyes. She nodded her head gently and then he muttered, "Good."

* * *

><p>Not far from Camden's Plantation, Colonel Benjamin Martin and his militia were hiding in the woods, preparing for an ambush upon the Green Dragoons, Gabriel included. They had waited most of the day, here in hiding, but Martin knew that this could be an extremely fit opportunity to get Sophia out of Tavington's clutches. Sophia was, and had always been like a daughter to him. Not to mention a close friend of his son. And he knew just how cruel and ruthless Tavington could be, remembering the murder of his second eldest son, Thomas.<p>

"Colonel Tavington and his men are approaching." John Billings informed Martin. He was a man with long, greasy hair, and a strong hatred for red coats. And he was ready to kill any that crossed his path.

"Thank you." mumbled Martin as he loaded his gun, and prepared to attack. Once loaded, he aimed his gun at the man leading the Dragoons, Tavington. He was ready to pull the trigger, when he realized who else was sitting with the Colonel on his horse. Sophia. As they came closer, he also noticed her wrists were bound and she looked angry.

"Do we have permission to shoot?" One of Martin's men asked impatiently.

"No, not yet. Wait till they're closer." He whispered, noticing they were getting quite close.

"Father, they're almost on top of us." Gabriel whispered urgently. That was when he looked over to Tavington and realized Sophia was riding with him, hands tied. He now understood why his father had been so hesitant. He didn't want Sophia to get caught in the cross fire.

The Dragoons were almost in front of them now, and Gabriel could almost reach out and touch the leg of Tavington's horse. But the crouching had begun to wear on Gabriel, so he readjusted himself to be more comfortable. But that was a big mistake. As he stepped back, Gabriel snapped a twig and compromised his position. Or at least so he thought. Sophia, though, was the only one who seemed to have heard it. Immediately she looked over to where to noise came from, and made eye contact with Gabriel.

"Hold on." he mouthed to her, hoping to reassure her that she would be fine, and that they intended to rescue her.

She nodded her head in agreement. But Tavington saw everything. The minute he looked over, he also noticed the men hiding the woods. But he wanted to surprise them, and if so he had to quickly. The Dragoons had almost completely passed the ghost and his militia's hiding place, when he raised his right had to order his men to stop. With only a few hand signals he warned his men about the militia beside them, and then with a few more signals gave orders to attack.

At the same moment the men had jumped off their horses, Benjamin Martin and his rebels emerged from the woods, ready to attack. Then chaos ensued. All Sophia could hear were the clinking of swords, the shots from fired guns, and men hollering at one another. She was still upon the Colonel's horse, as was he. He fought from up there, and used mainly his gun. As he loaded it once more, Sophia glanced over to where it was pointing. Gabriel was right in the middle of the bullets future path.

"No!" she screamed as she hit the Colonel's hand upward, just in time. He had almost killed Gabriel!

The Colonel, angered by Sophia's actions, slapped her hard across the face. So hard that she lost her balance and fell from the horse. The wind was knocked out of her when she hit the ground, and she struggled to catch her breath. Just as she did she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into the woods.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, just before a hand covered her mouth and muffled her screams.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the fighting continued, Mary huddled in the corner of the wagon she was riding in with a few of the officers' wives. She, like the rest, was absolutely terrified. Every time she thought she heard someone approached, she cowered further into the wagon. Then, someone peeked around the corner, but to her relief it was Bordon and a few other men fighting off the some of the rebels.<p>

"Ladies, if you can get out, do so. And run as fast as you can away from here." hollered Bordon as he fought off some of the rebels.

As far as Mary could see, it was an even fight, and no one had been seriously injured. But terror struck as she saw the rebel her husband was fighting, attempted to slash her husband's stomach with his sabre. But Bordon moved out of the way quickly. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. She was absolutely shocked and scared. Never, since the beginning of this war, had she been in a situation that scared her as much as this. And to make matters worse, the wagon began to move. Her, and the rest of the women screamed. But Mary knew she would be the only one brave enough to do something. She intended to stop the driver, which ever way possible. As she craned her head out the wagon's canvas, though, she realized she had less to fear. Captain Wilkins had taken the reins and was now leading them towards the plantation, and quickly.

Behind the wagon, the other women noticed that other wagons that held the rest of the officers' families had also been taken control of by other Dragoons and were heading in the same direction. Mary felt relief rush through her, but was still terrified for her husband's life. But she tried to stay positive.

"Thank heavens your here." She said the Wilkins. He smiled at her for a moment, but then it faded as he passed the Colonel and realized he had lost track of Sophia.

"Have you seen my sister?" he asked, fear filling his voice.

"No, last I saw she was with the Colonel."

"Well, it seems not anymore."

As Mary looked over to the Colonel she realized, indeed, that her friend was no longer riding with the Colonel. She feared the worst. Mary decided to climb out of the wagon and join Wilkins and took the seat beside him.

"Mrs. Bordon, please get back inside the wagon." ordered Wilkins.

"You and I both know that I'm not going to listen." she argued.

Wilkins agreed, remember the night in the stables and how stubborn she had been with Colonel Tavington.

"Do you think they'll hurt her?" Mary asked worried.

"I hope not. It seems this is the work for the ghost, although I cannot be sure." Wilkins said. He had not recognized anyone, but if he would have turned his head just slightly to the left he would have spotted Gabriel, and to his right he would have seen Martin dragging Sophia into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Sophia, it's Martin. Stop your fussing." Sophia's captor whispered into her ear. He then let go of her and allowed her to turn around and face him.<p>

"What are you doing here? Please let me come with you!" She pleaded.

"No, Sophia, not yet." He said quietly as the walked further into the woods to avoid anyone from hearing them.

"Not yet?" Sophia said outraged, but continued to keep her voice down. "I have been in that damned fort for almost two months. I have waited for far too long!"

"And you can wait a few more hours." said Martin. Sophia looked at him with confusion, but allowed him to continue. "Tonight, the militia and I are going to blow up a supply ship in the bay of the plantation. We will meet you at the shore promptly. We will not wait long, so if you are not their, we will not wait. Do not be late, understand?"

Sophia nodded her head in understanding. "Fine. But can you at least untie me?" She asked.

"No. Then they'll know you were with one of us." he paused for a moment to think. "When I grabbed you, I was sure that the Colonel was looking away. He has no idea I took you. Tell him you ran into the woods out of fear, and hid. Understand?"

Sophia nodded her head again, and silently her and Benjamin walked back to the clearing. "Oh, and Martin? Tell Gabriel I said hello." She smiled.

"Yes of course, now go." he said with urgency.

But as Sophia walk away she heard Martin cock his pistol, she looked over to see what he was aiming at, and realized with horror that it was her brother.

"No! Don't!" She hollered at him, but she was too far to reach him to move his arm out of the way. But as she ran toward him, she put herself in between him and his target.

Pulling back just in time, he spoke angrily, "What in bloody hell are you doing! He's getting away, and with others!"

Sophia was outraged by his actions and words. "That's my brother! Don't you dare shoot him. And in that wagon is Captain Bordon's expecting wife!"

"How dare you try to order me about!" and he slapped her across the face. "I will do as I want. Besides, better that there isn't another Bordon in this world."

Sophia had had enough with this man. Nobody seemed to realize that she had a voice too, and that he was just attempting to kill innocent people, not much different than how Tavington had done to his son. "I will have you know that Mary is a sweet, kind person. Just because she is the wife of an officer does not give you the right to kill her, or her unborn child!"

"Sophia, I'm warning you." he said testingly.

But it was as if she had not heard him. "And just because one man killed your son, does not mean that you have the right to kill other innocent people!" She regretted the words the minute they left her mouth.

"Don't you dare turn into one of them! I'll have you know that I will kill you just as quickly as I would any of them!" he hollered and then pointed his gun at her.

Tavington, for whatever reason, invaded her thoughts at that moment. She looked over at him, and realized that Martin was turning into him. Ruthless and cruel. But what was worse was how revengeful he had become, and violent. She only remembered him as a peaceful, and kind man. But now he had turned into something horrible. A monster. Then, looking over, she realized her brother's wagon, along with the rest were far enough away now that they were safe.

"I'm sorry sir." She said, hoping to calm him. She didn't want to ruin her chance of freedom with an argument. She didn't want to be stuck with these red coats for much longer, for it meant that she could be with Gabriel, even if he didn't love her back. But was that her only reason for escape? She was happy with the Bordons and Tavington, even though he could be cruel most of the time. But as much as she tried to tell herself this, she couldn't convince herself to do so. So she watched as Martin nodded his head in understanding and let her leave the woods. As she walked into the clearing, she heard Martin whistle loudly behind her and the rest of the rebels retreated back into the woods.

Tavington glanced over his shoulder to see Sophia standing there. He gave her an angry look, and mouthed to her, "I'll deal with you later."

He locked eyes with her for what seemed like an eternity until someone finally asked, "Should we go after them, sir?"

"No. I'm sure we'll see them again." He answered. Then asked, "How many killed and wounded?"

"No one killed, only a few minor wounds." Said Bordon.

"To horse then. We'll have the doctors look at the minor wounds when we get to the plantation."

"Yes sir" Bordon responded.

And at that Tavington helped Sophia up onto his horse, raised his right hand, and the Dragoons rode off to the plantation. But little did Sophia know that her night would not go as planned, but would still be one of the happiest moments of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG! Life is so consuming. And I can't make any promises about how long it'll take for the next chapter or the one after that, but I will try. I still love this story, and I really do want to continue, but life just gets in the way of everything. IM SORRY! Anyways, enjoy, and feel free to start from the beginning cause you know, I abandoned this for so long. **

Chapter 11

The rest of the Dragoons had arrived at Camden's Plantation safely, quickly meeting up with the loved ones they had been separated from. Bordon was the first off his horse, and he ran over to his wife and embraced her so tightly, she had to ask him to let her go. He did so reluctantly, and she gave him a gentle kiss to assure him that she was well.

Sophia watched as everyone embraced their families and was tempted to jump off of the Colonel's horse and run over to her brother, who had been so brave, and who she had almost lost. But Tavington was far too angry with her, and she knew that her intended actions would only anger him more. But as she watched everyone else, she looked over at her brother who had seemed to be left alone. She decided she would face the Colonel's wrath just so she could be with James. Jumping off the horse, hands still tied, Sophia realized just the kind of mistake she had made. The Colonel wasn't going to let her go anywhere, and as she pushed herself off the horse, he grabbed a hold of the back of her skirts, just enough so that as she jumped off she lost her balance and found herself face down in the dirt. Then just as quickly as Sophia was off the horse, the Colonel swung his leg over and stood over her. He didn't pick her up, but simply stood there and looked down at her.

"What, exactly, were you planning on going?" He asked, grimacing at her.

"To my brother." She wanted to reveal she had almost watched him die, but knew that she could not.

Tavington rolled his eyes at Sophia, as she struggled to stand with her bound hands. He made no attempt to help her.

Finally she stood, and began to walk away, at this point not at all caring what the Colonel would do. She wanted to see her brother. Running over to him, she hollered his name. He turned towards the sound, and smiled at his youthful sister.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He said once she reached him. He then embraced her and gave her a warm, safe embrace. Sophia didn't want to let go. She had almost watched him die, and she couldn't even imagine the sort of heartbreak she would go through if she lost him, realizing in this moment that he was probably the only family that she had left. Her parents, after what she had done, would never take her back. James was all she had.

But just as quickly as their moment happened, it ended. Interrupting them, the Colonel ripped Sophia away from her brother and dragged her away.

"Let me go! Why must you always insist on being so rude?!" Sophia hollered at him as she was pulled away.

Tavington stopped suddenly at her words. He spun her around aggressively to face him. "You, Miss Wilkins, are the one who insists on being rude. You had your reunion, but we have much to speak about. So you can follow me willingly to my office, or I will drag you there myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But can you please untie my wrists?" She asked with mock sweetness.

"No." He said shortly and began to walk into the plantation, waiting to see if she was following. He was unsurprised when she didn't move, and simply stood in the same place glaring at him, challenging him. He stopped and turned around, watching a few officers pass by them and head into the plantation. Then it was empty, just the two of them.

"Miss Wilkins," he said testily.

"Colonel," she matched his tone.

With anger, Tavington slapped Sophia hard across the cheek for the umpteenth time that day. But before she could even recover, he then pushed her into a small alcove, and up against a wall, so that they were out of sight. A cry of pain escaped Sophia's lips as her head roughly hit the wall behind her. She then glared at the Colonel.

"Miss Wilkins, I have lost all patience with you." He began, but was interrupted.

"Then why do you fail to prove it, Colonel?" She retorted.

"Do not test me!" He began again, but was once again stopped.

"You, sir, are a coward. That is why." She answered her own question and acted as if she had not even heard him. But just as she went to continue, she was interrupted, but not by words.

Tavington, at her words, grabbed her by the neck with one hand. Sophia clawed at it, but it was no use, he was far too strong. Her breathing had been completely cut off and she could feel her face reddening. She tried to plead with him to stop, but words would not form, just a quiet cry. "Sophia, I told you not to test me!" He growled quietly, avoiding anyone from hearing. As he spoke his words he saw a tear fall from her cheek.

Still clawing at the Colonel's hand and fighting for breath, Sophia began to feel dizzy. Things began to go black, and her grip on the Colonel's hand loosened. He sensed she was close to fainting, and so he let her go, sure that she had gotten the message. Sophia slid to the ground and began gasping hungrily for air. She wanted to scream, do anything to defend herself, but she was simply out of energy. The Colonel watched as she recovered, a smug, yet angry look upon his face. She glanced up at him for a moment, and then back down. There was far to much anger within her to look at his face. And confusion. Even with the cruelty, there was still something there between them that made her heart flutter, and in a way Gabriel never had.

The Colonel grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. She continued to avoid eye contact. But insisting to see her eyes when he spoke to her, he lifted her chin, holding it between his thumb and index finger with just too much pressure to be sweet. "Now, it seems I have made my point, so will you please join me in my office?" He asked in a tone that told her there was no choice in the matter, that there was only one answer to his question. So she nodded her head yes, and as he let go of her chin she didn't let her gaze leave his steel blue eyes.

At first he thought she was going to say something, and for a moment she did as well. But for the first time the two had been at a loss for words. Tavington thought about apologizing, but was far too proud. Sophia thought about running, but was far too intrigued. So the two just stared at one another for some time, neither sure what they were going to do next.

This time the Colonel was the one to make the move. He moved his head down to meet hers. Sophia did nothing, simply waited for his lips to meet hers. And when they did, she could no longer control herself. Her body pushed itself into his, and she took control. As her hands grasped his lapels tightly, her lips parted slightly and allowed the Colonel's tongue entrance. But the Colonel couldn't stand not having control, so he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall. That was when Sophia realized she had stopped breathing. Breaking the kiss, Sophia pushed her back up against the wall to catch her breath. Tavington watched her for a moment, finding her blushing complexion stunning, her swollen lips intriguing. But just as he was about to capture her lips once more, footsteps came from both direction. Tavington peeked out from the alcove and saw Bordon approaching another private.

"Private, have you seen Colonel Tavington?" he asked him.

The Colonel, at Bordon's words, placed his finger against his lip to warn Sophia to stay quiet. She obeyed, herself not wanting to be seen in such a compromising position. He then let go of her wrists, and they fell to her sides.

"No sir." the private responded.

"Well, if you do, please inform me immediately. Cornwallis is looking for him." Bordon responded.

"Yes sir."

Bordon nodded his head to let him leave. And the two went their separate ways.

After shushing Sophia, the Colonel's hands followed hers down to her sides to keep control over her. His fingers then traced her tiny figure and stopped at her hips. He gripped tightly onto the fabric of her skirts and pulled her into him, as close as he could. Then, bending down to her ear, he whispered, "We'll finish this later." There was a slight hesitation to let her go, but he did so and dunked out of the alcove without another word, Sophia breathless once again.

* * *

><p>"Sophia! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mary pulled Sophia out of her daydream. She had been walking around the gardens after her encounter with the Colonel for close to an hour. At first Gabriel came to mind. She felt almost torn between the two. But, to her, that seemed ridiculous, she loved Gabriel and she believed that the Colonel was only trying to seduce her. But she couldn't help that he drifted into her mind. She tried to fight it, but she gave up eventually and ended up spending the majority of her time daydream about him. That was when she ran into Mary.<p>

"Sophia?" Mary asked. She noticed Sophia was acting like herself. "Are you well?"

"Yes, of course. I just, um," Sophia didn't know what to tell Mary. She could mention the Colonel knowing the way Mary felt about him. "I'm just still a little unnerved from the ambush earlier." She hated lying.

Mary looked at her curiously for a moment, but then decided to let it go. Whatever she wasn't telling her was going to have to wait. They only had a few hours until the ball and had to get ready. "Well, I know what will help. Come with me." And at that Mary dragged Sophia out of the gardens back towards the Plantation, without another word.

When they arrived inside, Mary led Sophia to a room far back on the first floor. They arrived in front of two small rooms, each with a full bath surrounded by quite a few servants and even more soaps and perfumes. Sophia had never been one to doll herself up, but something about the image in front of her was exciting.

"This is wonderful, Mary! Did you arrange this?" Sophia asked with delight.

"No. Cornwallis treats the officers wives like aristocrats. This happens every social gathering." Mary answered.

"But I'm no one's wife." Sophia said hesitantly, the Colonel coming to mind.

"Well, Cornwallis is a gentleman. Even if you are a prisoner, you are still a lady and he intends to treat you like one." Mary told her. "Besides, we both know the Colonel wants to keep you close. He doesn't trust you."

Sophia couldn't help but shuttered at the thought of the Colonel being somewhat responsible for this. Where his intentions noble? She assumed not, for it seemed his only priorities lately had been to get close to her. But she didn't want Mary to see her distress or confusion so she said with a shaky smile, "Well I'll have to thank them both personally tonight." And at that Sophia gave Mary a small embrace and ran into one of the rooms.

The room, although small, was extremely elegant. Beautiful embroidered curtains adorned the windows. To the right of the door was a large armour filled with over a dozen elegant dresses. Beside the armour stood a vanity that was made out of an expensive mahogany. And then, in the middle of the room was a beautiful clawfoot bath made out of porcelain and surrounding that were over a dozen soaps and shampoos. Sure, Sophia had come from a family that was relatively well off, but she had never seen the beauty and elegance that she was witnessing at that moment. She felt like royalty.

"Lord General always provides the best accommodations for the officers' wives, Miss." said one of the maids who clearly was picking up on her surprise.

"Oh, I'm not the wife of an officer, I'm..." But she didn't know what to call herself. She may have been a prisoner, but she didn't feel so. At the moment she realized she didn't know where she stood. Something had developed between her and the Colonel, that was certain, but what was she to him. It was hard to believe that she was still just a prisoner, especially after their encounters.

"Oh, you're the fiancee of an officer." The maid said after her pause.

"No." What was Sophia meant to say? And then she remember James. "I'm actually a sister to one of the officers." It wasn't really a lie.

"Oh, lovely. Now would you like us to help you undress, Miss?"

Sophia nodded her head gently, her mind drifting away from reality.

For the next few hours, Sophia was in a haze. Her mind drifted from the Colonel, to Gabriel, to the war surrounding her. It seemed like it should have been overwhelming, but she felt undeniably relaxed.

The maids had bathed her using numerous shampoos and soaps. She smelled divine. Then, they dressed her in a shift and an expensive corset before placing a beautifully embroidered petticoat around her tiny waist. But before they finished dressing her in the rest of her dress, they sat her down in front of a vanity. Still, Sophia was numb, unable to really pay attention to what the maids were doing. Tavington really hadn't left her mind, and she had far too many thoughts revolving around the approaching evening, both good and bad. Half the time she was dreaming, and the other she feared what was to happen tonight, and what consequences she might have to face if she was caught running away to Martin tonight. Maybe she shouldn't even go at all, but she told herself she had to, for the Colonel was far too unpredictable and far too cruel to stay with any longer. And Gabriel, she had to do it for Gabriel.

As these troubling thoughts ran through Sophia's mind, the maids had applied some powder to Sophia's face, as well a some rogue. Then, finally, they painted her lips a beautiful shade of pink. As Sophia looked in the mirror, she realized she looked like a women for the first time, and maybe even felt like one. It was time for her to make an important decision.

The servants stood Sophia up and dressed her in a elegant lavender gown the contrasted her eyes beautiful. It was beaded and embroidered with a soft green, that matched the green embroidering in the cream petticoat and the creamy lace sleeves that bellowed at her elbows. The neckline dropped low, but not low enough to be immodest. When she got a complete view in the mirror, she was shocked. She had never felt this beautiful in her life. What would Gabriel think? What about Tavington? These thoughts combined with the tightness of the corset made Sophia lightheaded. The servants, noticing her distress, sat her back down at the vanity and handed her a intricate fan. As Sophia fanned her flushed face, a knock echoed from the door.

The servants rushed to the door and Sophia, through the vanity's mirror, saw Mary. But it took her a minute to realize this. Like herself, Mary was dressed in a beautiful gown, beautiful blonde ringlets framing her delicate features. She looked stunning. Sophia turned around when she spoke.

"You look magnificent!" She proclaimed.

"As do you. Joseph won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Sophia returned the compliment.

"Or his hands." Mary said with a blush and a giggle.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour before the ball started and Tavington, once again, had felt the wrath of the Lord General. He just didn't seem to understand how difficult it was to catch this ghost. The Colonel, for once, actually wanted the ball to start, not only so he could escape the Lord General for the evening, but also because of Sophia. Tavington stood awkwardly by the door, not sure if he was dismissed or not. He could detect the Lord General's irritation with him, and suspected it best he left.<p>

"You have not been dismissed, Colonel," growled Cornwallis.

"My apologies, sir," replied Tavington.

"That girl, Wilkins' sister, have you gotten her to speak up about this ghost?" asked the Lord General.

"No, my Lord."

"Then why is she still her?"

Tavington could hear Cornwallis' anger growing. "I still believe she is going to reveal something to us, my Lord."

"And how do you plan to achieve that?"

It seemed, by his tone, that the Lord General knew something about the Colonel's relationship with Miss Wilkins, and Tavington didn't know how to respond.

"I am in the process of achieving that now, my Lord." replied the Colonel, knowing very well that he wasn't, for the first time, sure what he was planning on doing.

"Good." said Cornwallis and then continued, "but I'm warning you now, don't be irresponsible, I do not wanna clean up after you."

The Colonel understood his words very clearly, and nodded his head in understanding.

"You are dismissed." growled The Lord General.

Tavington bowed his head and left quickly. But despite Cornwallis', he wasn't sure he would listen. Sure, he knew what was probably the right decision, but it seemed far too dull and unexciting. The Colonel knew in an instant that he would not listen to the General's words, regardless of how hard he tried.


	12. Chapter 12

**So it's been a while. I don't even know if anyone is reading this anymore. Anyway, I have begun to work on this story again, after like 2 years. So if anyone is still reading it, ENJOY! And also I am very very sorry for this extreme delay. R&R as always. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Mary and Sophia had made their way towards the party that had just begun downstairs when they ran into Bordon. Sophia couldn't help but smile at the way he looked at Mary.

"You look beautiful." He gaped at his wife.

She blushed briefly and then hit him playfully on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. Her hips swayed gently as she walked past him, his eyes glued to her frame. But just as he started to follow her, he turned to Sophia.

"The Colonel would like you in his room before you make your way downstairs." he said briefly, before following Mary.

Sophia's body immediately tensed and she was frozen. She had to go, there was no other option, but she couldn't move. Finally, after what felt like an hour, she made her way down the corridors, her heart pounding in her chest the whole time. Once to his room, she reached out to knock on the door, but it had already opened before her hand made contact. Sophia jumped back slightly, not expecting him to be standing there.

She took a deep breath, "You wanted to see me, Colonel?" she asked.

The eyes of the Colonel looked Sophia up and down, taking her completely in. She was stunning; the dress hugged her perfectly in every curve. But as beautiful as the dress was on her, he was even more keen on the idea of it being taken off of her. He smirked at his thoughts.

Sophia, noticing his carnal gaze, began to fidget and avoided eye contact. She hated the way this made her feel. It was wrong, she was supposed to hate him. He terrified her and beguiled her all at the same time.

Finally someone spoke, it was the Colonel. "Yes, I just wanted to remind to behave yourself tonight."

"Of course, Colonel." She replied innocently, knowing all too well that tonight she was not going to go as smoothly as he planned.

"Good. Now, since I don't want you leaving my sights for the rest of the evening, I'm requesting that you accompany me at the party tonight."

"So we're entering together?" Sophia asked. What would people think of her? None of the socialites at the party would know her real reason for being there. Would people think her as the Colonel's mistress? They would be there together. Whatever people thought, it wouldn't matter. She only knew a handful of them and, besides, she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Yes," he responded, a smirk hiding behind his gaze.

Tavington and Sophia entered to a ballroom already filled with people. But as Sophia was escorted further into the ballroom, she could feel all the eyes on her, and the Colonel. The women in the room practically swooned as the Colonel passed, some even giving Sophia nasty looks of jealousy. The men, on the other hand, seemed only to look at Sophia. She thought at first it was because the Colonel intimidated them, but then she noticed their ravenous expressions. It made her uncomfortable, and as much as she hated the Colonel, she found herself edging closer to him in fear of the others.

Through the crowds of people, Sophia finally spotted the Bordons. They were conversing with another officer and his wife. Practically pulling the Colonel, Sophia made her way over to them, hoping to enjoy herself before the chaos of the evening began.

"Sophia! How nice to see you. This is Private Pickett and his wife, Scarlett." said Mary with a smile.

"It's nice to make your acquaint-" Sophia stopped, she recognized this man. Pickett was the same private who had made Sophia so uncomfortable the day Mary found out she was pregnant.

"It seems we've already met." he said, making eye contact with Sophia. Again he looked her up a down with that same carnal stare. He grabbed her hand and kissed it politely. But when they made eye contact he mouthed something to her that made her want to run and hide.

She couldn't handle it. She had already had the Colonel look at her in such a way, but she wasn't about to let this married young man do the same. "Please excuse me." She began to walk away and then said without even thinking, "Colonel, would you care to join me?" She surprised herself with what she asked, but ignored the fact that it was something so out of place.

He gave her a look of warning and curiosity, but followed her out of the ballroom into the hallway. Sophia stopped once she knew she was out of earshot of the ballroom and leaned against the wall, trying to regain her composure. She had never felt so uncomfortable with someone's simple glance as she had with this Private. And he was married! She couldn't believe someone as disgusting as him would ever find a wife. Was there nowhere in this place where she could find refuge? And yet what she came to realize in that moment, that in a way she had run to the Colonel for protection, unintentionally. Sophia didn't know why, but she did, and it scared her. She didn't trust him, after all. Looking up at him, thinking about this, she realized he had been staring at her with a curious look on his face. Not the kind of curious expression that he would give her when they were in the privacy of his office, but something else, something almost innocent.

"I'm sorry, Colonel." she finally said after a long silence.

"For what, Miss Wilkins?" He said politely, still that curious look upon his face.

"Private Pickett. Did you hear what he said to me? With his wife right there? Do men really act in such a way? He scares me, Colonel. I don't trust him." She stopped herself, for she was beginning to ramble. A genuine look of concern crossed the Colonel's face. Sophia almost believed it was a genuine concern for her, but then realized that the Colonel was only concerned about losing the information she still held about the rebel army.

"Miss Wilkins, what exactly did he say to you?" he asked.

"He told me he wanted to see what I looked like underneath my dress. How vulgar." She hadn't noticed she had begun to raise her voice.

"Shh, we wouldn't want people to think you're causing a scene, which you seem to do so often." But the Colonel smiled when he said this, and Sophia realized that he was only joking with her. He was being awfully strange tonight. "I'll have a word with him. I wouldn't worry about his intentions. This isn't the first time he's made inappropriate comments to women living in the barracks. And besides, look at what you're wearing," Tavington's expression changed and he locked eyes with Sophia, "he won't be the only man to give you that kind of look tonight."

The Colonel took a few steps forward, towards the girl. Sophia couldn't break the eye contact. He got closer until their bodies were almost touching. Finally Tavington broke the eye contact, to glance down at Sophia's mouth. Sophia felt herself gravitating closer to him wanting to kiss him.

"Colonel?" A private came around the corner from the ballroom. Quickly the Colonel backed away from the girl.

"Yes?" he replied irritatedly.

"Captain Bordon is outside in the garden looking for you." he said, clearly intimidated.

"I see. Thank you, private." he watched as the private turned and left, and then glanced back over at Sophia. "We'll finish this later."

Sophia couldn't help but feel weak at the knees, and wobbled slightly as she moved away from the support of the wall. The Colonel placed his hand at the small of her back to help her balance, and left it there as he proceeded to walk the two of them out to the garden to find the Bordons.

"There you are!" exclaimed Mary and she ran over to Sophia. "I was concerned that something had happened to you." She said this jokingly but glared over at the Colonel nonetheless. He gave Mary a warning look and was about to say something until Sophia spoke up.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just needed a word with the Colonel, that's all." She didn't want to worry Mary, especially with the condition she was in, so she omitted the comments made by the private.

"Well, I'm glad." Mary was suspicious, but decided to have dropped it. "Sophia, come with me, I wanna show you the swans along the shoreline. They're beautiful!"

"Sounds wonderful," Sophia replied with a smile. It would be quite the treat to enjoy something so simple and beautiful, especially with everything that was spinning around in Sophia's head. She needed to enjoy herself tonight, and as much as she hated to admit it, it couldn't involve the Colonel. And then she realized exactly what that meant. If she went down to the shore with Mary, it would be the perfect way to escape. She looked up at the supply ships sitting quietly in the bay. Within the hour, she would be free of this place. She would be with Gabriel. She would be where she believed she belonged.

"Excuse us then, gentlemen," Mary said, dismissing the women to the two officers.

"Hold on," the Colonel stopped them, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Did you not hear us before? We're going down to the shoreline to look at the swans." said Mary with mock politeness. She was clearly offended that the Colonel would stop her for something so seemingly innocent.

"We won't be long, sir." said Sophia politely. She had to get down there.

"No. Miss Wilkins stays in my sights at all times. I don't need her making some daring escape. She stays here. You, Mrs. Bordon, are perfectly welcome to do as you please. But Miss Wilkins is under my supervision," replied the Colonel. Sophia knew she couldn't argue with him. It would seem too suspicious.

But Mary was outraged. She wanted to scream at the Colonel. How dare he order her and Sophia around like that. And she was about to let the Colonel know how she was feeling when her husband grabbed her arm gently and looked into her eyes, "Mary, dear, please don't cause a scene," Bordon said under his breath. "There are a lot of respectable people here, and it's important that we stay as polite as possible. Why don't you come with me to find Captain Wilkins. He'll be wanting to see his sister."

Mary thought about her husband's words for a moment. It was frustrating, listening to her husband speak to her like a child, but she understood why. But she wasn't about to leave Sophia alone with the Colonel. "I'm going to stay here," Mary decided, her husband gave her a warning look. "Don't worry dear, I'll be on my best behavior." She said with mock sweetness and just a tinge of resentment. Whether that was towards her husband or the Colonel, she wasn't completely sure.

"Darling, I think it best you com-" Bordon began.

"I said I'll behave." Mary snapped.

"Fine. I'll go fetch Wilkins myself." said Bordon. He glanced at the Colonel with slight concern. The Colonel just nodded his head slightly.

As Bordon walked away, a server with a tray of champagne walked by. The Colonel grabbed two glasses, handing one to Sophia. Mary was too flustered by her argument with her husband and she completely ignored the server.

Sophia, hoping to relieve the tension, tried to start a simple conversation about the weather, but all that accomplished was another snide comment from Mary. So she just stood there silently, not at all enjoying the awkward tension between the Colonel and Mary.

* * *

><p>A small group of militia had just killed a couple dozen redcoats on a ship just off the coast of the plantation. The smell of gunpowder and death was pungent on the militias noses, causing some of the militia to grimace.<p>

"Men, we are to do this right. Are the dinghies ready to leave?" Asked Colonel Benjamin Martin to his men. "Remember, we must get off this ship quickly if we want to make it."

"Colonel, sir, this is also a rescue mission. What are we to do about Sophia Wilkins?" Asked the Colonel's son as he struggled to take off a dead redcoats red coat and put it on himself.

"She has been asked to meet us near the shore. Whether she's there or not is a different story. If she isn't there we leave without her. Her life is no more valuable than that of my men's."

"Yessir." Said Gabriel quietly. The soldiers finished setting up to fuse to set off the gunpowder, and were quickly off into the dinghies and heading to shore.

* * *

><p>Back at the plantation, Mary and Tavington finally seemed to be getting along, to Sophia's relief. Bordon and Wilkins still hadn't met up with the group, so the three of them simply stood there conversing somewhat awkwardly.<p>

Sophia found the Colonel in a rare mood that evening, and was quite distracted. She gazed over at him, admiring his intricate uniform and his strong build. She gazed up over his chest, appreciating his broad shoulders and the manner at which he held himself. Despite his cruelty, he did in fact embody a gentleman. Her gaze went higher still until she was studying his strong jawline and smile which graced his face. She didn't often see him smiling, at least not genuinely. And although this smile seemed somewhat irritated- after all him and Mary never did get along- it still felt real. Sophia then locked eyes with the Colonel and as usual she couldn't pull away; that cool blue was like sky on a perfect spring day. It was enticing.

"Yes, Miss Wilkins?" Tavington asked coyly.

Sophia hadn't realized just how long she had been staring. Had he only noticed her when their eyes met, or was her watching her for far longer? She didn't know, but regardless found her cheeks going pink, her face hot. She glanced down at her feet at that moment, hoping to conceal her embarrassment.

"Sophia?" A voiced called suddenly to her right. Sophia, Mary, and Tavington all glanced over simultaneously, to see an older woman making her way over to the group. Sophia wanted to vomit. It was her mother.


End file.
